En las sombras
by Val Marsal
Summary: "Si alguna vez Phobos descubre quien es ella y, además, que es ella para mi, estoy perdido" Cornelia y Caleb deben mantener su amor en secreto, ¿qué pasará cuando uno de los dos tome una difícil decisión?
1. Anonimato

Anonimato

Desde el día en que lo conocí supe que él era mi destino, por eso deje a mis padres y a mi hermana para irme con él, para estar a su lado siempre, y aunque nadie realmente sabe que o quien es lo que lo tiene tan cambiado yo si escucho los rumores, cada vez que voy a dar un paseo siempre hay alguien que comenta "… y no has visto cómo ha cambiado, hasta parece que ni le importara lo que pasa en Meridian, y si Phobos lo tiene hechizado?..." o también "…. Eso está pasando desde que conoció a las guardianas, debe tener un romance con una de ellas, solo eso explica su actitud….", y eso es lo que más me duele, que nadie pueda saber lo nuestro, que no le puedo decir a todo el mundo lo que soy en la vida del líder de los rebeldes, los únicos que lo saben son sus mejores amigos y su padre, los demás habitantes de Meridian creen que soy una niña que vino a formar parte de la rebelión pero que es tan débil que realmente no hace nada, porque nadie la ve nunca en alguna labor, que no habla con nadie y que simplemente es muy extraña, él me dice que es mejor así y que, cuando gane la guerra, él mismo le dirá a todo el mundo quien soy yo y nos casaremos, debo admitir que esta decisión me duele porque no puedo demostrarle mi amor en público y, obviamente, él tampoco lo hace, cuando estamos en algún lugar con más personas el simplemente me ignora y me trata tan despectivamente que a veces siento ganas de reclamarle pero me contengo, después cuando el reloj marca las nueve siento tres suaves golpes en mi puerta y al abrirla lo veo con una flor en la mano y con una mirada de arrepentimiento, cierra la puerta tras de sí y me abraza, me llena de besos y me pide que lo perdone me dice que no fue su intención y que me ama, yo simplemente lloro contra su pecho y lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, después lo beso como si fuera la última vez que lo tengo tan cerca y siento que él hace lo mismo, pero seamos sinceros, en el mundo en el que vivimos cada noche podría ser la última, por eso él viene a pasar todas las noches a mi lado, me cubre con las cobijas y me acomoda contra su pecho, me besa y me susurra al oído hasta que me duermo y después en la mañana cuando despierto él ya se ha ido, algunas veces lloro y algunas otras no, pero siempre siento la angustia de que tal vez esta vez no volverá y yo me quedaré en este mismo cuarto esperándolo, soñando que está conmigo, abrazando su recuerdo, añorándolo en las sombras, si siempre en las sombras por mi seguridad dice él; pero si este es el precio que tengo que pagar por amarlo lo seguiré haciendo porque sé que él también me ama y confío en que algún día este anonimato se acabará.

Mi nombre es Cornelia y sí, soy la novia de Caleb, el líder de los rebeldes.

Mi historia con Caleb empezó hace un par de años, nací en una provincia algo retirada de la ciudad de Meridian, pero no por eso sentíamos menos la opresión y los abusos de Phobos, mis padres me tenían prohibido salir, decían que era demasiado bonita y que no querían que algo me pasara, por eso pasaba todo el día en casa con mi hermanita menor Lillian que apenas tenía seis años, un día decidí salir a una quebrada que quedaba cerca a mi casa, me cubrí con mi capa negra habitual y salí a dar un paseo, cuando llegue a la quebrada me quite la capa y el vestido que traía puesto, y entré al agua tan solo con mi ropa interior, después de un rato sentí los cascos de un caballo acercándose, salí rápidamente del agua y me cubrí con las capa mientras tomaba el vestido en una de mis manos estaba a punto de internarme en el bosque cuando deje de escuchar al caballo, di media vuelta para ver qué había pasado y entonces me encontré con sus ojos, eran dos hermosas esmeraldas que brillaban con el sol de atardecer, tenía el rostro más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida y sin duda alguna era el hombre más fuerte de toda Meridian, quede paralizada ante esta vista, lo único que me sacó del trance fue su voz, recuerdo que dijo:

"¿Quién eres tú? No deberías andar sola en el bosque a estas horas no es seguro" después de esto se acercó a mí, halando las riendas de su caballo con una mano, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca levantó mi mentón con su dedo índice y sonrió, yo sentí que algo en mí por fin estaba completo y también sonreí, era un espacio que hasta ese momento no sabía que estaba vacío, pero al ver su sonrisa entendí que nunca más podría estar sin él.

Todos estos recuerdos vinieron a mi mientras estaba alistándome para salir a dar un paseo, pero en ese momento sentí los tres suaves golpes en la puerta que se habían convertido en mi salvación de cada día, salté hacia la puerta y en el segundo en que la abrí un par de fuertes manos tomaron mi rostro y unos labios suaves buscaron los míos, en alguna parte de mi mente sentí como se cerraba la puerta y después de eso como sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras las mías se enredaban en su cabello, cuando tuvimos que separarnos para recuperar el aliento estábamos sobre mi cama y Caleb me sonreía con una mirada de ternura.

"Cómo es que estás aquí tan temprano, no tienes trabajo que hacer?" le pregunte mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano derecha.

"Tengo un tiempo libre y quería estar contigo, además necesito que sepas que no vendré a verte por al menos una semana" me dijo tratando de evadir mi mirada, me tome al menos un minuto en procesar esa información, no podía dar crédito a mis oídos, esta sería la primera vez que nos separaríamos desde que había venido a vivir a la Ciudad Infinita, porque él me lo había pedido.

"A dónde vas?" le pregunte con tristeza en la voz, simplemente no podía ocultarlo.

"Voy a quedarme en la Tierra, la situación en Meridian cada vez es más difícil para mí, Phobos no parará hasta encontrarme y es mejor que nadie me vea por algún tiempo, incluso tu"

"Pero por qué? Acaso crees que te voy a entregar a Phobos o algo así?" era ridículo que me estuviera diciendo esto, nadie sabía de nuestra relación, la última persona que podrían interrogar para saber sobre su paradero era precisamente yo.

"Claro que no mi amor no es eso, es simplemente que alguien podría verme y no quiero perjudicarte, de todas formas Drake y Aldarn cuidarán de ti mientras vuelvo, y ya debo irme" al finalizar la frase se levantó de la cama y se puso su típico abrigo café, que yo le había quitado unos minutos atrás, después me levantó en un abrazo, me acomodó de nuevo en la cama y me dio un beso en la frente, luego se arrodillo frente a mí y dijo

"Cuídate mucho cariño y no te preocupes que volveré muy pronto" me dio un suave beso en los labios y susurro en mi oído "Te amo" yo le respondí un "Yo te amo más" tratando de contener las lágrimas, él se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, me dedicó una media sonrisa y se fue.

Permanecí todo el día en mi cuarto después de eso, en un momento entró Drake para saber cómo estaba, él se había vuelto en mi mejor amigo y nos quedamos platicando hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde, cuando Drake se fue me acosté y deje que el sueño me envolviera.


	2. Nuevos rivales

**Nuevos rivales**

Han pasado cinco días desde la partida de Caleb, Cornelia ha ayudado a Drake en asuntos de planeación ya que éste lleba su trabajo a la habitación de Cornelia para que no se sienta sola.

Drake's POV

Estaba caminando hacia la habitación de Cornelia con una montaña de papeles, Caleb me había pedido no dejarla sola mucho tiempo, tengo que admitir que cuando la trajo a vivir con él yo no estaba muy de acuerdo pero al conocerla mejor empecé a tomarle cariño, es tan dulce!, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos y me duele verla pasar por cualquier tipo de dolor, llegue a su cuarto toque a la puerta dos veces y ella abrió con una sonrisa.

"Qué bueno que estás aquí!, creía que no vendrías" nos sentamos en su cama y yo puse los papeles en frente de ella

"Como al parecer eres toda una mente militar te traje algo que hacer" le dije con una sonrisa burlona

"No es mi culpa he escuchado a Caleb 2 años hablar sobre estrategias, algo tenía que aprender!" después de eso su expresión cambió totalmente, su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se dirigió al piso, levante su rostro y vi una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, ¡Cuánto me molestaba esto!. Definitivamente Caleb no la merecía, ella era tan perfecta y el sólo un egocéntrico con una habilidad única para la espada, si yo fuera él jamás dejaría que Cornelia fuera un secreto, la presentaría a todo el mundo como mi novia, la tomaría de la mano y haría todo TODO mejor que Caleb, si tan solo ella me amara como lo ama a él…..

Caleb's POV

La noche apenas empezaba en la tierra, me encontraba vagando por un parque de Heatherfield que me hacía recordar Meridian …. Ya casi eran las nueve de la noche, me gustaría decirle a Blunk que abriera un portal que me llevara a _ella_ pero tengo miedo de meterla en problemas, solo espero que Drake y Aldarn la estén cuidando bien.

Camine sin rumbo por, al menos, media hora, vi una pareja pasar frente a mi tomada de la mano, después él la abrazo y yo sentí celos, no me pareció justo que este sujeto tuviera derecho a salir a la calle con su novia mientras yo escondía a la mía en una habitación, las únicas veces que parecíamos una pareja estando con otras personas era en compañía de su familia o de mis amigos y padre, ni siquiera las guardianas saben de ella y esto la lastima más de lo que ella ha querido reconocer, pensar en Cornelia me trajo a la mente los recuerdos de nuestros primeros momentos juntos…..

…..Estaba haciendo un recorrido de vigilancia por un bosque algo lejano de la ciudad de Meridian, escuche el sonido de una cascada y dirigí a mi caballo hacia él, al llegar a la cascada un destello dorado llamó mi atención, baje de mi caballo y ella dio media vuelta, no podría describir lo que sentí al ver su rostro, era la creatura más hermosa del universo, dos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo sobre una piel pálida y enmarcados por un destellante cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, quede maravillado con la vista y sentí el repentino deseo de protegerla, se veía tan frágil, recuerdo que dije "¿Quién eres tú? No deberías andar sola en el bosque a estas horas no es seguro", después me acerque a ella levante su mentón y sonreí, ella también sonrió y después yo dije

"Cómo te llamas?"

"Cornelia y tú?" su voz era tan angelical, perfecta para ella

"Yo soy Caleb"

"Tú eres el líder de los rebeldes!" dijo con asombro" no deberías estar en la ciudad? Había escuchado que tu jamás venias por estas tierras"

"Estoy haciendo un recorrido de reconocimiento….yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones"

"Yo no te las estoy pidiendo, podrías haber respondido un simple "No", ya está oscureciendo debo irme" era cierto ya estaba casi totalmente oscuro, Cornelia empezó a alejarse de mí y la tome por el brazo

"Espera, déjame llevarte hasta tu casa" dije aún sin soltarla

"No es necesario gracias" dijo ella intentando soltarse de mi mano

"Insisto" ella me miro con recelo por unos 10 segundos

"Está bien, vamos"…

Sin darme cuenta estaba en frente de la casa de Hay Lin, entre al sótano y vi a las W.I.T.C.H

"Que son estas horas de llegar Caleb? Estabas en una cita?" preguntó Caroline, la guardiana de la tierra, era una chica superficial y no me agradaba mucho, siempre me hacía este tipo de preguntas y podía percibir que tenían una intención oculta

"Deja de ser así Caroline! El chico lleva 5 días en la tierra, cómo va a conocer a alguien además de nosotras?" dijo Will, después de eso las chicas se despidieron y yo me fui a la cama a soñar con mi ángel…..

Normal POV

Las chicas estaban caminando rumbo a casa y Caroline lucía molesta

"¿Qué pasa Caroline, estas molesta por lo que te dije hace un rato? Preguntó Will

"No, es que me preocupa que tenga a otra"

"Él no es tu novio! Además dudo que sea así, ya nos habríamos enterado" dijo Taranee

"Uno nunca sabe, es mejor estar alerta…."

Cuando Caroline llegó a su casa tiró la puerta de su habitación y mirando por la ventana dijo

"Serás mío Caleb sin importar a quien tenga que eliminar de tu camina te lo prometo"

**Espero que les haya gustado! Déjenme sus opiniones en un comentario! Gracias ****NoahTheHedgehog** **y Donita por su apoyo^^**


	3. Cambiando de mundo

******Witch 813, NoahTheHedgehog gracias por su apoyo! espero que les guste ^^**

**Cambiando de mundo**

**Cornelia's POV**

Ya son seis noches desde la última vez que vi a Caleb, es cierto que Aldarn y Drake me han acompañado pero simplemente no es lo mismo….. me siento tan sola!, me gustaría ir a casa de mis padres pero no quiero que Caleb llegue y yo no esté para acompañarlo, Aldarn me dijo que Blunk estaba en Meridian así que voy a buscarlo para ir a la Tierra, no puedo soportar un minuto más sin él.

**Caleb's POV**

La Tierra era un lugar extraño, mucho ruido, mucha gente y muchos adolescentes preocupados por cosas superficiales "el nuevo celular…" "ofertas en el centro comercial…." Definitivamente no aguantarían un día en Meridian, estoy trabajando en el restaurante de la señora Lin y me alegro de que el día haya terminado, decidí que voy a ir a la escuela a la que asisten las guardianas, es preferible eso a otro día escuchando a clientes quejándose porque sus platos están frios!, pero esta noche voy a ir a Meridian a visitar a _mi Cornelia_, Blunk se fue así que le pediré a Will que habrá un portal.

**Cornelia´s POV**

Encontré a Blunk en la plaza estaba tratando de cambiar un montón de artículos extraños así que me acerqué a él

"Hey Blunk! Puedes venir un momento por favor?"

"Rubita! Que puede hacer Blunk para ayudarte" dijo el acercándose a mí, me incline y le dije al oído

"Necesito que me abras un portal para ver a Caleb" Blunk me miro de forma extraña y empezó a caminar hacia un callejón, me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y así lo hice, abrió el portal y dijo

"Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No gracias, quiero darle una sorpresa, pero dile a Aldarn y Drake para que no se preocupen" después de esto atravesé el portal sin saber lo que me esperaba

**Caleb's POV**

Will abrió un portal para mí y llegue cerca de la taberna, al entrar encontré a Aldarn, Vathek y Drake en una mesa, me acerqué a ellos y me miraron sorprendidos

"Caleb!, que haces aquí?" dijo Aldarn mirándome con asombro

"Vengo a visitarla….cómo se encuentra?" dije sentándome en una silla entre Vathek y Aldarn y en frente de Drake

"Ella está bien aunque te extraña mucho, le alegrará saber que estas aquí" dijo Drake con una mirada que no pude identificar, en ese momento vi a Blunk acercándose a nuestra mesa con mucha prisa

"Aldarn, Drake! Blunk necesita decirles algo" dijo corriendo y casi tropezándose , cuando estaba más cerca dijo en un susurro "Cornelia se fue a la Tierra…." Al parecer Blunk no se había percatado de mi presencia pero lo que hice a continuación hizo que no solo él me notara

"QUE!" tomé a Blunk por el cuello de su camisa y lo sacudí con fuerza "Tu sabes cómo es ese lugar! Qué te pasa?" note que todos en la taberna me estaban mirando así que salí con Blunk en una de mis manos

"Abre un portal ahora, iré por ella" Blunk hizo lo que dije sin hablar y atravesé el portal con mucho miedo en mi corazón.

**Cornelia's POV**

Había visto cosas extrañas en mi vida, pero nada como lo que encontré al otro lado del portal, había mucha gente con ropas extrañas, yo vestía mi capa negra habitual, y unas máquinas que se movían con gente adentro, también muchas luces de colores y un olor intenso a humo en el aire, ¿ en qué demonios me había metido?, empecé a correr hacia un lugar con muchos árboles y llamé a Caleb mientras lo hacía, al adentrarme en ese lugar sentí unas voces muy conocidas….

"Chicas tenemos que entrenar más con nuestros poderes! Phobos no nos puede ganar!" dijo Will, yo sabía exactamente quienes eran ellas por que Caleb las mencionaba todo el tiempo, decidí espiarlas entre los árboles ya que Caleb podría llegar en cualquier momento…

**Caleb'POV**

Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida, si me pasaba algo no me importaba mucho pero que le pasara algo a Cornelia, eso no podría sopórtalo….. este lugar era tan peligroso! y mucho más para alguien como ella, tan delicada, tan inocente, mi intuición me dijo que debía ir al parque así que corrí tan rápido como pude, estaba desesperado hasta que mi mirada captó una capa negra y un cabello rubio y largo

"Cornelia!" llegué hasta ella y la tomé en mis brazos, la abrasé y le di vueltas, luego la baje y la bese con mucha fuerza, había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella

"Mi amor, estás bien? No te pasó nada? En qué estabas pensando?" sin dejarla contestar empecé a besarla por todo el rostro " te amo, te amo, te amo" le decía entre besos mientas ella se reía suavemente y enredaba sus manos en mi cabello.

"Yo también te amo, y mucho" dijo con su voz angelical

"Caleb! Que significa esto?" escuché la voz de Caroline y después vi a las guardianas que me miraban con asombro

**Will's POV**

Ya llevábamos más de una hora practicando con las chicas y estábamos a punto de irnos, estábamos agotadas pero habíamos tenido una gran práctica, sin duda estábamos mejorando; de repente escuchamos una voz familiar que gritaba

"Cornelia!" era Caleb, lo vimos correr hacia una joven rubia, después la abrazó y besó, esto era increíble! Caleb el líder de los rebeldes , enamorado? Y quién era esta chica? Sin duda alguna él tendría que responder muchas cosas, pero no a mi sino a Caroline que estaba matando con la mirada a la chica, de repente Caroline dio un paso hacia delante y grito

"Caleb! Que significa esto?" Caleb la miro y luego noto nuestra presencia, después bajo la mirada hacia la chica entre sus brazos, le sonrió de una manera muy dulce y la abrazó más fuerte

"Guardianas quiero presentarles a Cornelia, ella es mi novia" después se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en lo labios.

**Bueno que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado^^**


	4. ¿Por qué?

**¿Por qué?**

Cornelia's POV

Cuando Caleb se inclinó para besarme abrí los ojos como platos, jamás pensé que fuera a decirle de lo nuestro a alguien antes de que ganáramos la guerra, pero después de lo que las guardianas vieron no había forma de negarlo

" Tu novia!?" dijo la guardiana de la tierra con mucha rabia "Cómo te atreves?, cambiarme por esa…" en ese momento Will intervino, seguramente sabía al igual que yo el insulto que venía

"Caroline cálmate!" después se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa "disculpa pero nunca antes te había visto, vives aquí en Heatherfield?" yo miré a Caleb que no dejaba de sonreír, el asintió y yo respondí

"No, yo vivo en Meridian" esa fue toda mi respuesta, siempre había sido algo tímida para hablar con quien no conocía, esta vez fue Hay Lin quien hablo

"En Meridian? Allá tampoco te habíamos visto….. y dinos hace cuanto están juntos?"

"Eeee….bueno …hace ya casi dos años…"

"Un año, 10 meses y con hoy 23 días" dijo Caleb y me dio un beso en la frente, este era mi novio, siempre se comportaba así cuando estábamos de visita donde mis padres, me hacía sentir completa y enteramente feliz, obviamente me sonrojé y escondí mi cara contra su pecho, él se rio y me susurro "llevo la cuenta"

"Ayyyy se ven tan lindos" dijo Hay Lin, la miré y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía casi tan feliz como yo.

"Si, tan lindos los tortolitos, sí que te lo tenías bien guardado, no te parece Caroline?" dijo Irma

Caroline me miró con desprecio, dio media vuelta y se fue, esto me hizo sentir mal, yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie

"No te preocupes por ella" dijo Taranee "se le pasará… ya es tarde deberíamos ir a casa" era cierto ya casi era de noche

"Si, Will podrías abrirnos un portal? Yo volveré mañana y por favor no le cuenten a nadie lo que pasó hoy" aunque me dolió la petición de Caleb no me tomó por sorpresa, después de todo si las guardianas no nos hubieran visto en una situación tan …comprometedora? No se habrían enterado de mi existencia.

"Por qué?" me empezaba a agradar Hay Lin, ella hacía las preguntas que yo temía hacer

"Después les explico, por favor asegúrense de que Caroline tampoco comente nada….y que sea dentro del bosque Will, nadie puede vernos juntos" Will abrió el portal y Caleb me soltó, su rostro se puso serio

"Ve directo a tu habitación, no hables con nadie, entendido?" yo sólo asentí, hice un gesto de despedida a las guardianas y atravesé el portal, llegue al bosque y empecé a caminar hacia la Ciudad Infinita, sabía exactamente donde estaba, tenía un sexto sentido para ubicarme o algo así, llegue a mi habitación y cerré con seguro la puerta, no quería ver a Caleb, si decidió decirle a las guardianas sobre nosotros ¿por qué me trató así al final? Es decir, pudo acompañarme hasta donde termina el bosque y después me iría sola ¿no?, empecé a sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, esto no era justo y no sabía cuánto más podría soportar. Sentí que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta

"Cornelia?" era Caleb "amor abre la puerta"

"Vete!" le dije conteniendo un sollozo

"Qué te pasa? Estás bien? Por favor abre!" dijo mientras forzaba la perilla

"Quiero que te vayas!"

"Estás llorando? Abre o tumbo la puerta" sabía que era más que capaz de hacerlo así que le abrí y sin mirarlo me dirigí de nuevo a mi cama, el cerro la puerta y se sentó a mi lado

"Te dije que te fueras" dije sin mirarlo

"Qué es lo que te pasa? Qué hice mal? Acaso te molestó que te presentara como mi novia? Creía que eso era lo que querías" dijo tomando mis manos, me solté de su agarre y lo miré a los ojos

"Por supuesto que no me molesto! Lo que me dolió fue como me trataste después, si no querías que ellas se enteraran pudiste haberme negado en primer lugar, pero que me beses frente a ellas y después me hables como lo haces con tus soldados no lo pienso soportar, esto solo deja claro que yo no te importo"

"Claro que me importas! Sino yo no estaría aquí"

"Eso dices, pero la verdad es que te avergüenzas de mí, si tu realmente me amaras no me esconderías, es más, ni siquiera sé porque sigues viniendo, es claro que no esperabas verme en la Tierra ¿acaso ibas a verte con esa Caroline, es por eso que estaba tan molesta?" después de eso no pude esconder mis lágrimas, esto dolía demasiado, Caleb me abrasó y no fui capaz de alejarlo

"Yo no me avergüenzo de ti Cornelia, yo realmente te amo y si te escondo es por tu seguridad ya te lo he dicho, si vengo es porque te necesito y no esperaba verte en la Tierra por eso vine a Meridian a buscarte pero me dijeron que te habías ido, no fui a verme con Caroline, fui a encontrarte, y que bueno que lo hice! No tienes idea de los peligros de la Tierra , te ruego que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no sabría qué haría si algo te sucede" yo aún lloraba pero no tan fuerte como antes

"Por qué Caleb? Por qué siempre me tratas como un cero a la izquierda? Acaso no te das cuenta que me lastimas?" me sentía una tonta hablando de esto pero ya era más de un año soportando sus desplantes , el levantó mi rostro y seco mis lágrimas

"Créeme, lo sé; pero debes entender que hasta que esta guerra no termine nosotros no podremos estar juntos de la manera que tu esperas …" esta vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió

"Si por mi seguridad ya lo has dicho mil veces y sigo sin entender, ¿por qué todos en Meridian se casan, tienen hijos y aun así forman parte del ejército?, ninguno de ellos oculta a su mujer" le dije en un tono acusador

"Porque ninguno de ellos es el líder, acaso no es muy obvio? Cornelia si Phobos llega a enterarse de alguna manera de tu existencia no parará hasta encontrarte y yo no puedo estar siempre para cuidarte, en algún momento vencerá mis defensas y te tomará, de esa forma no solo me tendrá a mi sino a toda la rebelión en sus manos, las decisiones que tomo afectan a todo el ejército y si él me pusiera a elegir entre la rebelión o tu…. Te escogería sin dudarlo" después de esto me apartó de su pecho y me besó, fue un beso largo y profundo, después de unos minutos tuvimos que parar por aire y nos recostamos en mi cama, Caleb rompió el silencio diciendo

"Cornelia…..tú quieres hijos?" preguntó con una mirada que no pude descifrar

"Solo si tú quieres" me moría de ganas por decirle que sí, que me encantaría ser la madre de sus bebés

"Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, tu Cornelia TU, quieres tener hijos?"

"Si, es una de las cosas que más quiero, pero solo si son tuyos" le dije mirando directamente a los ojos, el tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me acercó a su cara

"En este momento sabes que no podemos ser padres, pero te prometo que tendremos hijos, tantos como tú quieras" esto me sacó una sonrisa y lo abrasé fuertemente

"Sólo un niño, perfecto como su padre"

"O una niña, hermosa como su madre"

"Entonces, un niño y una niña"

"Perfecto" después de eso pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre cómo nos gustaría tener a nuestros hijos y pensando en los nombres que les pondríamos, lo último que recuerdo fue el beso de despedida que me dio unos minutos antes del amanecer.

**Que tal les pareció? Comenten!^^**


	5. LOCA

**LOCA!**

**WITCH, mil gracias por tu comentario me hiciste muyyyyyy feliz! Espero que te guste este capítulo**

**Un dato importante: las guardianas tienen 18 años, Caleb 21 y Cornelia 19**

**Nada me pertenece, si así fuera habrían más escenas de Caleb y Cornelia^^**

**Normal POV**

Las guardianas estaban reunidas en el restaurante de la señora Lin esperando a que Caroline llegara, y, como era de esperarse, el tema de conversación fue el líder de los rebeldes y su hermosa novia

"Si vieron su cabello? Y sus ojos? Sí que era bella" dijo Hay Lin mientras caminaba dando círculos como enamorada

"Lo sé, pero lo mejor fue la cara de Caroline! Estaba furiosa! No tiene punto de comparación con esa tal Cornelia… a veces me pongo a pensar el motivo que pudo tener el corazón de Kandrakar para elegirla como guardiana, nunca quiere ayudar y desprecia todos los gestos que los habitantes de Meridian nos hacen para agradecernos…" dijo Irma

"Tal vez es para medir nuestra paciencia…. Regresando al tema de Cornelia, tenemos que defender a Caleb de las acusaciones de Caroline pero después le sacaremos toda la información!" dijo Taranee sorprendiendo a todas, generalmente ella no buscaba el chisme, en ese momento apareció Caroline en las escaleras, estaba más seria de lo habitual

"Si vieron a esa insípida que pretende quitarme a MI Caleb, quién se cree?, aparecer de la nada queriendo borrar mi historia con Caleb" empezó a decir Caroline mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Pero ella no apareció de la nada, no escuchaste a Caleb? Llevan juntos más de un año" apuntó Will

"No me importa! Yo lo quiero para mí y punto, además soy mucho más bella que esa rubia peliteñida…." En ese momento Caleb entró y, para molestia de Caroline, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Hay lin fue la primera en hablar

"Hola Caleb, que tal tu noche?, cómo esta Corny? Cuando viene a visitarnos? Puedo ir a verla?" dijo con mucha emoción, Caleb la miró como si estuviera loca y después respondió tratando de esconder su risa

"Mi noche estuvo bien gracias, ella está bien pero te recomiendo no llamarla Corny, no le agrada, no se cuándo vendrá pero cuando quieras te llevo a verla, pero por favor recuerden todas que no deben decirle a nadie lo que pasó anoche" contestó Caleb

"Por qué? Es decir, sé que es fea, pero tanta vergüenza te da?" dijo Caroline con una risita que a todos pareció ridícula

"Claro que no! Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Si no la presento en público es por razones personales que no pienso explicarte Caroline!" gritó Caleb

"Pero tú me hiciste pensar que me querías! Que estabas enamorado de mí, y ahora resulta que tienes una aventurita con una campesina hace tiempo!"

"No es una aventura! Déjame en paz Caroline, lo mejor es que me valla, Will abre un portal quiero irme"

"Claro ahora vete! Pero esta conversación no ha terminado" dijo Caroline cruzándose de brazos, Caleb puso los ojos en blanco y atravesó el portal, Caroline lo siguió diciendo que necesitaba disculparse y pidió a Will que la transformara, ya en Meridian siguió a Caleb de cerca sin dejarse ver.

**Caleb's POV**

No podía creer la pelea que acababa de tener con Caroline!, yo jamás le había dado motivos para que pensara que siquiera me agradaba, pero ahora debía concentrarme en Meridian, la coronación de Elyon sería en poco tiempo y yo no tenía nada planeado aún, era temprano así que me reuní con Aldarn y Drake y discutimos acerca de la coronación y de la comida que estaba escaseando, esa misma tarde atacamos unos cargamentos que se dirigían al castillo y los llevamos a la ciudad infinita, ya eran las 10:00 p.m así que fui a despedirme de Cornelia, toqué a la puerta pero ella no abrió así que saqué mis llaves y la encontré durmiendo, le había llevado algo de comida que puse en una mesita de noche y me arrodille junto a ella, era todo un ángel, lo que más quería era hacerla feliz y para eso debía destruir a Phobos, después de eso le daría la familia que tanto deseábamos, me paré y estaba a punto de irme cuando sentí su voz aún dormida

"Caleb?" dijo abriendo los ojos, de inmediato fui a su lado y tomé su mano

"Aquí estoy mi vida, solo vine a traerte algo de comida, no fue mi intención despertarte" ella me abrasó y me dijo

"Gracias, he estado pensando y llegue a la conclusión de que me cansé de ser una inútil, quiero que esta noche pienses y mañana me digas en que puedo ayudar, y ni se te ocurra alegarme" dijo ella mirándome con una sonrisa encantadora, ¿cómo podría negarle algo?

"Está bien lo pensaré" después de eso la bese y me fui mucho más feliz de lo que había llegado

**Normal POV**

Caroline vio a Caleb salir de una habitación con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato entró

**Cornelia´s POV**

Estaba muy feliz, Caleb acababa de irse y me preparaba para dormir de nuevo cuando sentí mi puerta cerrase

"Qué se te olvidó cariño?" dije con una voz que delataba una sonrisa

"Bueno no sabía que ya teníamos tanta confianza, y no, no olvide algo, simplemente vengo a hacerte una advertencia: no te metas con Caleb, él es MIO que te queda muy claro campesinita inútil" dijo Caroline con mucho rencor, pero este era mi territorio y no pensaba dejar que ni ella ni nadie se metiera con lo mío, me paré y camine directo a ella mientras decía

"Creo que Caleb no opina lo mismo que tú, porque está conmigo, y no vengas a hablarme así ni a tratarme como se te dé la gana, no entiendo que hice para merecer tu odio pero te pido que me dejes en paz…" en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo contra la pared y mi cabeza dolía mucho

"No me hables así niñita! Recuerda que yo tengo poderes y tú no así que quien manda soy YO", después todo en mi habitación golpeó contra la pared en la que yo estaba y un jarrón con flores que me había traído Caleb se destruyó y cayo a mis pies, Caroline me bajó sin el menor cuidado y caí sobre las piezas rotas del jarrón y estas se enterraron en mi cuerpo

"Y esto es solo una advertencia" con eso Caroline se fue, me incorporé con todas mis fuerzas y como pude me dirigí a la habitación de Drake, abrí la puerta y la lámpara estaba prendida, cuando Drake me vio se paró de inmediato y me llevo hasta su cama, le conté lo que había pasado mientras el quitaba las esquirlas de mi cuerpo

"Y por qué no le dices a Caleb? , él tiene que parar esto, esa loca pudo haberte matado!"

"Mañana mismo se lo diré, apenas lo veas dile que lo espero en mi habitación" tras decir esto me pare y Drake insistió en acompañarme a mi habitación pero no lo permití, no quería que algún guardia nos viera y lo malinterpretara todo, estaba muy adolorida pero sabía que esto pasaría, esa mujer estaba de mente! Pero yo no me rindo fácil y no voy a dejarle el camino abierto para que me quite lo que es mío.

**Qué tal les pareció? Comenten^^**


	6. Mi desición

**Aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste, NoahTheHedgehog muchas gracias por comentar y por segyir mi historia!, lo sé, Caroline es malvada  
**

**Esta historia estará pronto en inglés, tal vez en italiano y francés, si alguien me puede ayudar con el italiano se lo agradecería enormemente porque aunque puedo hacerlo no quiero cometer errores! de igual forma si quieren dejar su review en alguno de estos idiomas la entenderé^^**

**Mi desición**

**Caleb's POV**

Estaba durmiendo en el sótano de Hay Lin cuando una luz azul me despertó, por el portal salió Caroline ¿qué estaría haciendo en Meridian a estas horas?

"Caleb que bueno que te encuentro!" grito ella y se lanzó a mi cama, la quite con algo de brusquedad, esta niña me irritaba!

"Qué hacías en Meridian?"

"Eso quería contarte, acabo de ver a tu campesina y ya le dije que te deje en paz, ya podemos estar juntos" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

"Hablaste con Cornelia? Cómo te atreves!? No te le acerques" la hubiera estrangulado en ese momento, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola me había dado cuenta de que era capaz de todo para cumplir sus caprichos

"Si hable con ella y le deje todo muy claro, y si tú te atreves a acercarte a ella de nuevo la mato" dijo esto como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, de inmediato me pregunté si esta niña había realmente solo hablado con Cornelia

"Qué le hiciste?" dije conteniendo mi rabia ya que el portal por el que vino Caroline se había cerrado y no podría saber lo que quería si la mataba

"Unas cortaditas, nada grave, solo te advierto si le dices a alguien la acabo, espero no verla en la Ciudad Infinita, o ya sabes lo que pasa, y créeme yo cumplo lo que prometo, mañana iré a verificar que no esté allí" después de eso se fue y dejo mi cabeza llena de dudas, estuve toda la noche pensando en Cornelia y en lo que debía hacer, ya era muy egoísta tenerla lejos de su familia, pero dejar que le hagan daño?, eso nunca!, pero ella no se irá si cree que la quiero, si la hago pensar que lo nuestro fue algo pasajero le dolerá pero se irá y estará a salvo…esa es mi decisión.

A la mañana siguiente me preparé para ir a Meridian, Blunk abrió un portal para mí y me encontré en la Ciudad Infinita, saludé a unos cuantos soldados que estaban de guardia y me dirigí a la habitación de Cornelia, abrí sin golpear y la encontré en su cama, pude ver algunas de las heridas que Caroline le había causado, me acerque a ella y le moví fuertemente el brazo

"Mmmmm… qué pasa?" dijo ella en un susurro

"Soy yo Cornelia despiértate" le dije intentando sonar rudo, tenía que mantener este tono para que mi actuación fuera creíble, ella abrió los ojos y me abrasó, por más que me dolió no respondí el abrazo y ella lo notó

"Estás bien, te pasa algo?"

"Tú y yo debemos hablar, lo estuve pensando anoche y decidí que lo mejor es que regreses con tus padres" dije mirándola a los ojos, su expresión cambió inmediatamente, me miraba como si no diera crédito a sus oídos

"De qué hablas? Tú fuiste quien me pidió venir a vivir aquí, qué te hizo cambiar tan de repente?"

"No quiero mentirte, anoche Caroline apareció en mi habitación y entre nosotros… bueno pasó lo que tenía que pasar y me di cuenta de que a quien realmente quiero es a ella, lo siento, no fue algo intencional simplemente fue así, te pido disculpas pero es claro que no puedo cumplir lo que te prometí porque no siento lo que creía sentir por ti" vi como empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos y mi corazón empezó a desbaratarse, quería abrazarla pero esa habría dañado todo mi trabajo, estuvimos unos cuantos minutos en silencio y después ella habló

"Me voy ahora mismo, solo hago mis maletas y me voy" se levantó y abrió la puerta "vete y discúlpame por haberte quitado tanto tiempo"

Me dirigí a la puerta e hice uso de todas mis fuerzas para no mirarla, estoy seguro de que no hubiera sido capaz de dejarla marchar, ella cerró la puerta cuando salí y decidí seguirla para asegurarme de que llegara a salvo a su casa.

**Cornelia´s POV**

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, todo fue demasiado rápido, Caleb me acaba de decir que no me quiere sino que quiere a Caroline, algo que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de él, y además quiere que me vaya, esto es demasiado para mí, hice mis maletas como pude, no es que tuviera muchas cosas ya que dejé todo lo que Caleb me regaló, a excepción de un collar con nuestras iniciales que llevaba puesto, y me dirigí a las caballerizas, ahí se encontraba la yegua en la que hacía mucho tiempo había llegado aquí, la ensillé y empecé mi camino, aún era temprano así que llegaría a casa antes del atardecer, durante todo el camino hice algunas paradas ocasionales y dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro.

Cuando llegué a casa deje a la yegua en el establo y llevé mis maletas, por la hora que era mi padre debía estar trabajando en el mercado y mi madre con Lillian, toqué la puerta y vi a mi hermanita asomarse desde el segundo piso, después unos rápidos pasitos se escucharon bajando las escaleras y apenas la puerta se abrió Lillian estaba en mis brazos, la abracé con fuerza y entramos a la casa

"Mamá, dónde estás?" dije subiendo el tono de mi voz, mi madre salió de la cocina y me abrasó con algo de dificultad ya que aún alzaba a Lillian, después de unos segundos nos separamos

"No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto! Y Caleb, cuándo vendrá?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa

"Si cuándo viene? Quiero jugar con él" dijo mi hermanita, la baje de mis brazos y le pedí que me dejara un momento a solas con mi madre, ella se fue a jugar con sus muñecas y mi madre y yo nos sentamos en la sala

"Mamá, Caleb no vendrá nunca más"

"A qué te refieres acaso él está…." Dijo con cara de preocupación

"No, no está muerto, es solo que nosotros terminamos, bueno el me terminó a mí" en ese momento la puerta se abrió y vi a mi padre entrar, nos miramos durante un segundo y él me entendió sin palabras, se acercó a mí y me abrasó, no pude contener las lágrimas y mi madre se unió al abrazo, cuándo nos separamos él se sentó a mi lado

"Cuéntanos que pasó" dijo mi padre tomándome la mano

"Caleb me dijo que no me quiere, que está enamorado de una de las guardianas y que lo mejor era que volviera con ustedes, así que me fui" realmente no quería hacer larga la historia así que únicamente conté lo necesario para que entendieran

"Pero eso no explica las heridas que tienes, acaso te lastimó?" preguntó mi madre

"No, fue la guardiana de la Tierra, ella anoche fue a mi habitación y me dio una "advertencia" para que dejara a Caleb, se lo iba a contar hoy pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa me dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera" no quería seguir hablando de esto, era demasiado doloroso

"No puedo creerlo" dijo mi padre "el siempre parecía tan enamorado de ti, incluso una vez me pidió permiso para casarse contigo en cuanto la guerra terminara, pero todo esto es mi culpa, nunca debí dejarte ir con él, te pido perdón por eso, pero jamás imaginé que esto pasaría, se veía tan sincero" concluyó

"Es cierto, era todo un caballero y hubiera jurado que daría su vida por protegerte, pero no fue así, lo importante es que estas aquí con nosotros y que te cuidaremos, voy a preparar tu habitación" mi madre se levantó y se dirigió al segundo piso

"Y ahora qué piensas hacer? Claro después de que te sientas con fuerzas para empezar de nuevo tu vida"

"No lo sé, tal vez dedicarme al campo, sabes que siempre se me ha dado todo lo referente a plantas" dije simulando una sonrisa, mi padre volvió a abrazarme y me dijo al oído

"No esperes sanar pronto, puede tomar tiempo pero sanarás"

"El problema es que no estoy molesta con él sino conmigo por haberme dejado envolver por sus mentiras, quién sabe con cuantas me habrá engañado durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos"

"No pienses en eso, solo te hará más daño, ahora ve y descansa" me dio un beso en la frente y me acompañó hasta mi habitación, mis padres me arroparon como cuando era niña y se fueron, tuve una noche sin sueños.

**Normal POV**

Los padres de Cornelia estaban hablando en su habitación, muy preocupados por su hija mayor, y desilusionados del hombre al que habían querido como a un hijo

"Aún sigo sin entender que pasó, Caleb era tan tierno con ella, recuerdas la primera vez que vino aquí? Como la miraba cuando creía que ella no estaba viendo" dijo Elizabeth con una media sonrisa

"Si lo recuerdo, y lo felices que se veían; jamás esperé esto de él…. Hablando de otro tema, te has puesto a pensar en que les diremos a las niñas si la rebelión gana? Cómo explicarles que ellas no son unas simples plebeyas? Cornelia me dijo que va trabajar con plantas….tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de sus poderes" dijo Harold con preocupación

"Lo sé, esperemos que antes de eso la rebelión gane, así no tendremos porque esconder la verdad de nuestras hijas"

El resto de la noche la casa quedo sumida en silencio

**Caleb's POV**

En cuanto Cornelia entró a su casa di media vuelta a mi caballo y volví a la Ciudad Infinita casi al amanecer, Aldarn me comentó que las guardianas habían estado allí pero que ya se habían marchado, fui directamente a la habitación que poco antes era mi santuario, abrí la puerta y sentí el vacío y el frío que Cornelia dejó tras de sí, sobre la cama estaba todo lo que alguna vez le había dado, uno que otro vestido y algunas capas, las flores que ya estaban marchitas pero que ella conservaba un par de anillos y unas pulseras, lo único que no vi fue el collar que le regalé en nuestro primer aniversario, tenía un dije con nuestras iniciales que yo mismo había hecho, tomé el vestido azul que tanto le gustaba y lo puse contra mi pecho, olía a flores, a paz, a amor, a ella; después de unos instantes no lo soporté más, caí al suelo y lloré como jamás lo había hecho mientras intentaba hablar como si ella pudiera escucharme

"Tomé la mejor decisión para ti" "Algún día iré por ti y voy a cumplir todo lo que te prometí"

Repetí esto hasta que me quedé dormido y pasé una noche en total oscuridad.

**Qué les pareció? comenten ^^, significa mucho para mi conocer su opinión :)**


	7. Sorpresas

**WITCH muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que te siga gustando**

**En este capítulo empezaré a relacionar la serie con mi historia, lo notarán más adelante ^^**

**Sorpresas**

**Caleb's POV**

Ya era un mes desde la última vez que vi a Cornelia, pasaba mucho tiempo entre Meridian y la Tierra, trabajaba más y hasta más tarde, y muchos, por no decir todos, habían notado el cambio; en las noches que pasaba en Meridian intentaba evitar _su _ habitación a toda costa, pero casi siempre fallaba y terminaba durmiendo ahí y arreglando todo como ella lo dejó, jamás pensé que me haría tanta falta, pero ella estaba segura con sus padres y algún día yo volvería y la haría feliz, después de todo las guardianas volverán a la Tierra y yo podré hacer mi vida sin Caroline para fastidiarme.

La comida estaba escaseando de nuevo así que fui con Aldarn y un par de hombres a robar algo de la cosecha que nos habían robado

Entramos sin problema y nos preparábamos para tomar la cosecha cuando unos guardias aparecieron tras nosotros y en un segundo estábamos rodeados, nos separamos para luchar y yo puse en mi lámpara algo de maíz que pronto se transformó en palomitas de maíz , esto asustó mucho a los guardias, me hubiera reído pero en ese momento vi que capturaron a mis hombres y Aldarn se encontraba bajo una pila de maíz , no tuve más remedio que huir y dejar a mis compañeros atrás, corrí durante horas con los guardias tras de mí hasta que encontré un portal que me dejó cerca de la casa de Taranee, eran tal vez las 9 a.m, entré por la puerta de la cocina a punto de desmayarme del cansancio.

**Cornelia's POV**

Estaba en la cascada donde conocí a Caleb, ya era de noche y empezaba a hacer frio, no podía creer que después de un mes de nuestra ruptura yo siguiera extrañándolo y usando el collar que me regaló pero no era capaz de deshacerme de él, mi padre me contó que en la aldea se rumoraba que Caleb pasaba mucho tiempo en la Tierra pero que su trabajo en Meridian había mejorado y que estaba muy cercano a Caroline….. Esto me dolía mucho pero debía estar un poco agradecida con Caleb, al menos esta vez fue sincero conmigo porque quien sabe con cuantas mujeres me habría engañado...

Sentí un leve mareo y decidí ir a mi casa, últimamente me estaba sintiendo extraña, mi madre dice que es el estrés o algo así, llegué a mi casa y mientras mi madre servía la cena

"Porqué te demoraste tanto? Ya nos empezábamos a preocupar" dijo mi madre

"Me distraje un poco caminando" dije evadiendo su mirada

"Bueno al menos ya estás aquí, voy a servirte la cena" dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

"Gracias pero no tengo hambre, me voy a mi habitación" subí las escaleras y me encerré a llorar en mi habitación

**Normal POV**

"Está llorando otra vez?" preguntó Lillian a sus padres

"Si cariño, lo que pasa es que tu hermana está enferma y eso la pone triste" contesto su madre tratando de restarle importancia al menos en apariencia

"Y por qué Caleb no ha venido a cuidarla? La última vez que mi hermana enfermó Caleb la cuidó" dijo Lillian con una carita triste, en su mente Caleb era el mejor de los hermanos y la sombra de Cornelia, era muy extraño verlos separados y no recibir una carta suya o una visita

"Caleb está ocupado, tal vez venga después" dijo Harold, después de la cena llevaron a Lillian a su habitación y se fueron a descansar

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los Hale estaban desayunando, no habían despertado a Cornelia, últimamente ella dormía hasta tarde

"PAPÁ! MAMÁ!" se escuchó la voz de Cornelia, de inmediato sus padre corrieron a su habitación y al abrir la puerta lo que vieron los impactó

Cornelia estaba tirada en el piso con lágrimas en los ojos y bajo ella se extendía un charco de sangre y su mano apretando las cobijas tan fuerte como podía

"Elizabeth llama al médico y saca a Lillian de aquí" dijo Harold mientras se arrodillaba junto a su hija, Elizabeth sacó a Lillian y llamó al doctor que, por suerte, vivía en la casa contigua

**Cornelia's POV**

Un dolor terrible inundó mi cuerpo, sentía como si algo se estuviera desprendiendo de mí, mi padre trataba de calmarme mientras mi madre llegaba con el médico, se me hizo eterno el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, mi padre salió de la habitación y el médico me examino bajo la mirada preocupada de mi madre, el dolor fue bajando poco a poco y fui capaz de, con algo de ayuda, recostarme en la cama, el médico me miro lleno de tristeza e hizo un ademán para indicarle a mi madre que nos dejara solos, en el momento en que ella cerró la puerta el médico me tomo de la mano y dijo en voz baja

"Cornelia acabas de perder a tu bebé"

**Caleb´s POV**

Cuando entre a la cocina de Taranee las guardianas estuvieron a punto de atacarme, les conté lo que pasó y recolectamos algo de comida que llevamos a Meridian, estaba caminando delante de ellas y por alguna extraña razón me sentía muy ansioso, de un momento a otro una opresión en el corazón me tumbó al suelo y las ganas de llorar casi me ganan, el hueco que tenía en mi pecho se agrandó y me dejó sin aire por un momento, sentí que acababa de perder otra parte de mí cuando creía haber perdido todo, las guardianas me ayudaron a parar y atribuyeron mi caída al cansancio, llegamos a la Ciudad Infinita y encontré a Aldarn

"Aldarn! Lograste escapar, cómo?"

"La princesa nos liberó" detrás de él vi sacos llenos de grano

"Qué es eso?"

"Los guardias nos los acaban de dar, puedes creerlo?"

Me acerqué y tomé un puñado de uno de los sacos, esto debía ser una trampa

"Es un nuevo comienzo para Meridian" dijo Aldarn " la princesa estará pronto en el trono, no tenemos razones para acabar con su hermano" no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

"Acaso perdiste tu sentido común, no ves que esto es una trampa?"

"Nosotros la conocimos Caleb, tú te has hecho una idea de Phobos totalmente equivocada"

"Elyon y Phobos son dos personas totalmente diferentes" le aclaré a Aldarn, por qué se comportaba así, parecía poseído "Phobos jamás renunciará a su poder"

"Phobos no parará hasta gobernar sobre todo ser vivo" intervino Will

En ese momento Aldarn nos miró como si fuéramos sus enemigos y después dijo

"La princesa ha vuelto, eso es lo que todos queríamos, no podemos condenar a las personas a seguir viviendo en guerra, firmaremos un acuerdo esta tarde" eso me enfureció Yo era el líder no él

"Tú no tienes la autoridad de hacer eso" dije acercándome a él

"La ceremonia se llevará a cabo al medio día pero antes deberás derrotarme en un duelo de liderazgo"

**Qué tal les pareció? Comenten ^^**


	8. Preguntas

**Hola a todos, cómo están? Espero que les guste este capítulo, va a estar dedicado a Cornelia**

**WITCH muchas gracias! Lo sé, me pareció muy triste pero era necesario**

**Preguntas**

**Cornelia's POV**

"Cornelia acabas de perder a tu bebé" dijo el médico, no fui capaz de reaccionar por unos segundos, acababa de tener un aborto de un bebé que no sabía que estaba esperando pero eso no significaba que me doliera menos…

"Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?" ofreció al ver que no respondía

"No, por favor llama a mis padres" dije sin quitar la mirada de un punto fijo en la pared

"Está bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme" después de eso me dio un beso en la frente y se retiró, él había sido mi médico desde que nací así que no me molestaba que se sintiera tan cercano a mí, mis padres llegaron unos minutos más tarde y por sus miradas era claro que ya sabían todo

"Hija…. No sé qué decirte" dijo mi madre con los ojos aguados

"No te preocupes mamá, ni siquiera yo lo creo aún" era cierto, estaba en estado de shock

"Ahora sabemos la razón de esos mareos tan extraños" dijo mi padre "lo mejor será que descanses, trata de dormir un poco, debo ir al trabajo" salió sin tratar de acercarse a mí, Lillian entró y se sentó a mi lado

"Ya te sientes mejor?" puso su manito en mi frente como si quisiera comprobar si tenía fiebre

"Si, quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo un rato?"

"Pero ya no es hora de dormir! Mejor vamos a jugar con mis muñecas" dijo tratando de sacarme de la cama

"Lillian deja a tu hermana, mejor trae las muñecas aquí" Lillian salió corriendo y mi madre ocupó su lugar

"Mi padre está muy molesto" no era una pregunta

"Bueno para que mentirte, yo también lo estoy, creímos haberte educado bien, por más amor que sintieras por Caleb debiste esperar hasta el matrimonio, si aún estuvieras con él que habría pasado con el bebé?, no se puede esconder un embarazo y menos un hijo" dijo ella severamente

"No lo sé mamá, jamás pensé en eso, lo siento por haberlos ofendido…. Esto no significa que me hayan criado mal, es solo que me dejé llevar por lo que sentía y siempre éramos cuidadosos… no esperaba quedar embarazada te lo juro" dije un poco apenada, no me gustaba hablar de esto ni con mi madre

"Siempre? fue más de una vez? Cornelia! Parece que no te enseñamos nada!, espero que a la próxima pienses mejor lo que haces, ya perdiste un bebé…"

"Cornelia perdió un bebé?" se escuchó la voz de Lillian que estaba en la puerta, mi madre y yo nos miramos sin saber qué hacer, mi madre se paró y nos dejó solas, Lillian trajo sus muñecas y se sentó en mi regazo

"Cómo se pierde un bebé?" preguntó y yo traté de explicárselo lo mejor posible

"A veces un bebé cree que ya es hora de nacer, pero es demasiado pronto porque es muy pequeño, tan pequeño que no lo podemos ver y cuando nace no puede vivir….. es así como se pierde un bebé"

"Hay una cosa que no entiendo …. Si tú eres la mamá del bebé, quién es el papá?" no me esperaba esta pregunta, es cierto que Lillian no sabía cómo se hacía un bebé pero ya no creía que una cigüeña lo dejaba en la puerta, de todas formas decidí decirle la verdad

"Caleb"

"Y el vendrá? Yo creo que él también quería mucho al bebé" no pude contener las lágrimas

"No llores, le escribiré una carta y le contaré todo, ya verás que mañana estará aquí contigo" dijo parándose, la tomé del brazo impidiéndole irse

"No lo hagas Lilly, te voy a contar la verdad porque confío en ti y espero que no le digas esto a nadie" dije mirándola a los ojos

"Caleb y yo terminamos, ya no estamos juntos, y él no sabe nada acerca del bebé ni lo sabrá, puedo confiar en que no le dirás nada?"

"Si, pero porqué terminaron?" los niños son demasiado inocentes y no se dan cuenta de que con sus preguntas pueden herir a las personas

"Por cosas que te explicaré cuando crezcas un poco más, estoy cansada, voy a dormir un rato, quieres quedarte?" le dije mientras me acomodaba

"Si, no te preocupes que yo si te quiero y no te voy a dejar" después de estas palabras me abrazó y yo luche por contener las lágrimas mientras la acunaba como nunca lo haría con mi hijo.

Cuando desperté Lillian se había marchado, ya era de noche así que dormí todo un día, en ese momento empecé a sentir la ausencia de mi bebé, tal vez no sabía que venía en camino pero desde que me dijeron que lo había perdido me empecé a hacer a la idea de un hijo, un pequeño que sería sólo mío porque Caleb jamás se enteraría de su existencia, pero al mismo tiempo este dolor era sólo mío, porque a él jamás le dolería como a mí me duele, mi padre entro a la habitación y se sentó en una banca junto a mi cama

"Cómo te sientes?" dijo en voz baja

"Mal, pero pasará" ya sabía lo que venía así que me preparé para soportarlo

"Tú debes suponer lo que te voy a decir, pero primero te voy a preguntar ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"Te diré en lo que no estaba pensando, en que Caleb me dejaría y en que quedaría embarazada"

"Entonces cómo crees que vienen los bebés al mundo? No creíste que quedarías embarazada? Acaso tienes 2 años?" su tono de voz empezó a subir, sin duda alguna estaba furioso

"Debo admitir que a mí tampoco me pareció posible que Caleb te dejara, pero al menos creía que te respetaba, creo que no viene al caso regañarte, ya estás sufriendo demasiado y aunque en este momento no lo parezca yo no habría deseado que perdieras al bebé" con esto se fue y me dejo pensando en muchas cosas, al menos no me odiaba y si el bebé hubiera nacido el sería el mejor de los abuelos, pero mi mente se trasladó a Caleb, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Con quién estaba? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado ante la idea de un embarazo en plena guerra? Seguramente me habría enviado con mis padres o lo hubiera hecho pasar por hijo de cualquier otro, tal vez lo mejor fue haberlo perdido, de esa forma no tuvo que soportar el desprecio de su padre, acaricié mi vientre por un rato

"Yo siempre te voy a recordar" después de eso lloré hasta dormirme

**Qué les pareció? Comenten!^^**


	9. Mentiras

**Espero que les guste este capítulo :)**

**Mentiras**

Caleb's POV

Estaba con las guardianas en el campo de los hugons (no sé cómo se escribe), estaba furioso con Aldarn, después de tantos años de batalla ¿cómo podía creer que Phobos había cambiado de la nada?

"Realmente cree que Phobos dejará sus planes sólo por un papel?" dije con frustración

"Aldarn tiene lavado el cerebro" dijo Irma

"No sé cuáles son sus poderes, pero Elyon claramente lo hechizó" afirmó Taranee

"Tal vez ni siquiera sabe que lo hizo" dijo Irma

"Detesto admitirlo pero este campo es perfecto para firmar un trato, tiene una vista clara en todas direcciones, no hay posibilidad de emboscadas solo muchos huevos azules" dije con preocupación, esto parecía demasiado sincero para ser cierto

" Es posible que Elyon haya hechizado a Phobos también y que esto sea enserio?" dijo Will

"No podemos arriesgarnos, tengo que luchar contra mi mejor amigo por el liderazgo de la rebelión" dije con algo de tristeza, esto era absurdo

Después les explique a las guardianas en qué consistía este duelo debíamos correr, escalar, atravesar el pantano y por último un duelo.

Drake's POV

Acababa de hablar con Aldarn y no creía lo que me había dicho, era imposible que Phobos cambiara tan radicalmente, además había algo extraño en sus ojos, como una nube espesa que los cubría, y ahora pensaba enfrentarse a Caleb para ser el líder de la rebelión? No creo que lo logre.

Este pensamiento me trajo recuerdos de Cornelia, ¿qué sería de ella? No me he atrevido a preguntarle a Caleb, me gustaría saber la razón de su partida sin despedirse, seguramente Caleb entendió que no podía tenerla separada de su familia pero lo más seguro es que en cuanto la guerra termine ella volverá y yo tendré que soportar que se casen sin decir una palabra.

Me dirigí hacia el punto de partida de la carrera deseando que fuera yo y no Aldarn quien se enfrentase a Caleb.

Caleb's POV

Ya nos preparábamos para iniciar el duelo, mi padre se acercó y puse mi mano en su hombro mientras él tomaba mi brazo

"Buena suerte Caleb"

"Estaré bien padre"

"El primero en llegar a la meta dará vuelta al reloj de arena, si el segundo llega después de que se acabe el primero gana, sino lucharán" dijo Vathek " ¿están seguros de que deben hacer esto?"

Miré a Aldarn que tenía la vista fija hacia delante

"Está bien" dijo Vathek "empiecen!"

Empecé a correr tan rápido como pude, no debía subestimar a Aldarn, él era un guerrero muy fuerte y entrenado, estábamos escalando y le llevaba algo de ventaja mire hacia abajo para tratar de razonar con él

"No tenemos que hacer esto, esperaba que el ejercicio aclarara tu mente, no quiero pelear contigo, tu eres mi mejor amigo"

"Esto es por el bien de toda Meridian"

Era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón así que seguí escalando y llegue al pantano, corrí y corrí hasta que me encontré rodeado de plantas carnívoras que me obligaron a retroceder, tomé otro camino y logre terminar ese reto, me aproximé a un acantilado que debía atravesar con zancos y al mirar al otro extremo vi los zancos de Aldarn. Empecé a atravesar el acantilado, en el fondo habían unas criaturas muy agresivas y, además, carnívoras, una de ellas empezó a trepar por mi zanco izquierdo hasta que me lo quitó, así que tuve que saltar en un zanco hasta el borde, llegue a la meta con el último grano de arena, Vathek me arrojó una vara, al igual que a Aldarn, y el duelo empezó.

Aldarn fue el primero en atacar, lo esquivé con facilidad, no quería luchar contra él, decidí que sólo haría lo necesario para defenderme, lo aleje un poco y volvió a arremeter contra mí; pisé su vara y lo golpeé, lo arrojé al precipicio y antes de que cayera tome su mano vi como sus ojos cambiaban y lo ayudé a subir, en ese momento entraron las guardianas

"Escuchen todos, la ceremonia es una trampa" dijo Will

"Los huevos de hugons fueron cambiado por larveks, casi fuimos comidas por ellos" dijo Caroline

"Ella nos mintió" dijo Aldarn

"Probablemente ella no sabe que lo hizo" respondí

"Caleb lo siento" dijo Aldarn agachando la cabeza, coloqué mi mano en su hombro

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, eso creo, por qué?"

"Si Phobos cree que fuimos comidos por larveks ahora es el mejor momento de ir por ese grano"

"Nosotros iremos" intervino Thomas, uno de los más jóvenes, "ustedes están muy cansados"

Lo pensé por un momento y era cierto, estábamos al borde de nuestras fuerzas

"Está bien, sean cuidadosos" Thomas se fue con tres de sus amigo y los demás se dirigieron hacias sus labores, Aldarn y yo iríamos a descansar un rato, las guardianas vinieron conmigo y cuando Aldarn se despidió Hay Lin tomo mi brazo

"No vi a Cornelia en el punto de partida, me llevarías a verla?" ¿Cómo se acordaba aún de esto? Ya era un mes desde que ella no estaba aquí, lamentablemente Caroline escuchó la pregunta de Hay Lin

"Claro que no puede! Ellos ya no están juntos" dijo con una sonrisa que casi me saca de quicio

"Enserio? Por qué terminaron? Se veían muy enamorados el día que la conocimos" dijo Will mirando de reojo a Caroline que se limitó a seguir sonriendo

"Nosotros terminamos porque…." Caroline no me dejó terminar

"Porque las cosas cambian, no entiendo porque les importa tanto, solo la vieron una vez, y me sorprende que no hayan notado lo fea y boba que era" después de decir eso siguió caminando como si nada mientras yo trataba de controlarme, empezamos a caminar tras de ella y me quedé un poco atrás, cuando Caroline estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no oírnos Hay Lin se me acercó

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó Caleb? Si fue algo que hizo Caroline yo puedo hablar con Corny y arreglarlo todo" ofreció con una sonrisa

"Iré con ustedes a la Tierra y ahí te lo contaré todo"

Will abrió un portal y las guardianas se dirigieron a sus casas, Hay Lin y yo estábamos en el sótano

"Ahora si me dirás?"

"Primero debes prometer que no le contarás esto a nadie, ni siquiera a las guardianas"

"Está bien lo prometo"

"La noche siguiente de cuando conociste a Cornelia Caroline fue a Meridian y la lastimó, le dijo que se alejara de mí y usó sus poderes contra ella, después, vino aquí y me lo contó como si debiera felicitarla y me amenazó, dijo que si volvía a ver a Cornelia cerca de mí la ….. mataría…. Y yo no puedo dejar que le hagan daño, no lo soportaría…" puse mi cabeza entre mis manos y sentí un par de lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, debía deshaogarme, tal vez por eso era que le estaba contando todo esto a Hay Lin

"No puedo creer que Caroline haya llegado tan lejos, pero ella va a volver porque sabe que la quieres y sólo haces esto por su bien" dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y pasaba uno de sus brazos por mis hombros

"Ese es el problema Hay Lin, ella no lo sabe, le dije que la había engañado con Caroline y que ya no la quería, que se fuera con sus padres….. ella jamás va a volver, yo le hice mucho daño"

"Por qué le dijiste eso? Le hubieras dicho la verdad, ella habría entendido, lo único que hiciste fue darle gusto a Caroline, con esto solo lograste lo que querías evitar: lastimar a Cornelia"

"Tú no lo entiendes Hay Lin, prefería lastimarla un poco pero que estuviera a salvo con su familia, ella es testaruda y si le decía lo que había pasado seguramente no se habría ido"

"Entonces se acabó y ya?"

"Cuándo la guerra acabe pienso volver por ella, rogarle, suplicarle si es necesario …. Le voy a pedir matrimonio, incluso tengo el anillo listo y también el permiso de su padre" sonreí un poco al recuerdo del día que pedí su mano

…_.._Estábamos de visita donde los padres de Cornelia, yo había salido con Harold a pescar, ya llevábamos un buen rato en el lago

"Harold, tengo algo importante que decirte, es sobre Cornelia" dije un poco nervioso

"Adelante hijo, di lo que tengas que decir"

"Primero que todo quiero que sepas que la amo, jamás he sentido o sentiré algo así por ninguna otra persona, sé que en estos momentos mi situación es complicada pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo mejorará, estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en ello y me gustaría que me permitieras casarme con ella cuando la guerra termine" estaba muy ansioso y Harold se tomó un buen tiempo en responder

"Tú sabes cuánto amo a mi hija y sé que tú la haces feliz, si me prometes que la respetarás y le darás su lugar con gusto te diré que tienes todo mi apoyo y seguramente el de Lizzie también" sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras

"Por supuesto que sí Harold, lo prometo, pero por favor no comentes esto con nadie quiero que sea una gran sorpresa para todos y muchas gracias" dije emocionado

"De qué? Tú eres lo que Cornelia quiere y yo quiero que ella sea feliz, te debo yo agradecer por quererla como siempre la has querido" lo abracé, de alguna forma él era el padre que yo había perdido años atrás, nos dirigimos hacia la casa y cuando entramos Cornelia y Lilly jugaban en la sala, me acerque a ella y la abrasé fuertemente

"Caleb me ahogas!" grito ella, solo la solté un poco y baje mis brazos a su cintura

"Qué te tiene tan alegre?" preguntó con una sonrisa, creía que no era tan evidente

"Nada en especial, simplemente estoy feliz de verte" le di un beso suave en los labios y la volví a abrazar, en ese momento sentí que de alguna manera ella ya era mi esposa…...

"Caleb me escuchaste?" la voz de Hay Lin me sacó del recuerdo

"Lo siento, estoy muy cansado lo mejor es que mañana sigamos hablando"

Nos despedimos y Hay Lin se fue, yo me quedé mirando toda la noche el anillo que le daría a Cornelia, empece a imaginar la sonrisa que se formaría en su rostro, después anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso, nos casaríamos y tendríamos a nuestros dos pequeños….

**Qué les pareció? Comenten ^^**


	10. Empezar de cero

**Hola a todos**

**WITCH me alegra que te esté gustando, en este capítulo no saldrá mucho pero prometo ponerla más ya que también me agrada su personaje y creo que puede ser una gran ayuda para Cornelia :)**

**NoahTheHedgehog muchas gracias, si sé que no se lo merecía :( pero era necesario, ya lo verás solo te diré que pronto muchos secretos serán revelados ^^**

**A las dos muchas gracias por sus comentarios y tanto a ustedes como a los que leen mi historia mil gracias por seguir leyendo!^^**

**Empezar de cero**

**Caleb's POV**

El último día había sido más difícil de lo habitual, Cedric y sus soldados habían destruido la ciudad buscándonos a Aldarn y a mí, invadieron las casas y arruinaron el único pozo de agua potable, lo cual era una dura prueba para la lealtad de los aldeanos ya que la forma de tener agua de nuevo era revelar la ubicación de la Ciudad Infinita, cuando hablé de esto con las guardianas me preguntaron por el lago, pero era imposible tomar agua de ahí, hace un tiempo el lago fue invadido por una criatura llamada Geiffin que era básicamente del tamaño del lago.

Estaba analizando los cambios de guardia en el castillo con Will mientras las otras guardianas se encargaban del Geiffin cuando vi que mi ejército se dirigía al castillo

"¿Qué están haciendo? No estamos listos, algo ha salido mal" le dije a Will, intentamos comunicarnos con las otras guardianas pero nos fue imposible, la batalla empezó y enviamos a Blunk con un walkie talkie mientras nos uníamos a la pelea, los arqueros dispararon y me escondí bajo el escudo de Aldarn

"¿Qué pasó?" le pregunté

"Descubrieron la Ciudad Infinita, teníamos que atacar" respondió él

Continuamos luchando y las guardianas llegaron, todo empezó a ir mejor hasta que Elyon salió

"Se detendrán ahora!" gritó, y con esto mandó una fuerte descarga de energía que envolvió todo el lugar, después de la tierra empezaron a nacer plantas que atraparon a los rebeldes, yo me encontraba en la terraza del catillo atando a un guardia

"Caleb! Acabará con todos si no nos retiramos" grito Drake, lo pensé por un segundo, era cierto

"Da la orden"

Nos retiramos dejando a muchos de nuestros guerreros atrás, decidí ir con las guardianas a la Tierra, Will abrió un portal y llegamos a un parque, me senté a la orilla de un pequeño lago mientras las guardianas se sentaban en una banca algo retirada

"Al menos las personas tienen agua, han hecho un gran trabajo" dijo Will

"Aldarn y mi padre fueron capturados, hay también un centenar de prisioneros" dije con tristeza, ¿acaso tenía que perder todo en la vida?

**Cornelia's POV**

Habían pasado dos días desde que recibí la triste noticia de la pérdida de mi bebé y decidí que ya estaba agotada, debía dejar de sufrir, Caleb me dejo y punto, llorar no traería de vuelta ni a él ni a mi hijo, debo empezar a hacer algo por mí, si yo no me ayudaba nadie lo haría.

Me levanté temprano y encontré a mi madre haciendo el desayuno

"Buenos días mamá, cómo estás?" dije entrando en la cocina

"Buenos días cariño, yo muy bien, feliz de verte levantada"

"Si, decidí que ya era hora de levantarme y cambiar de actitud, no puedo sufrir toda la vida" empecé a poner la mesa

"Qué bueno por ti hija, ve a levantar a Lilly por favor"

Subí al segundo piso y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermanita, abrí la puerta con cuidado y la encontré acurrucada en una esquina de la cama, me acerqué a ella y la moví suavemente; sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par

"Hola Lilly, dormiste bien?"

"Si, tuve un lindo sueño, estábamos papá, mamá, Caleb y tú, nos divertíamos mucho, lástima que solo fue un sueño" dijo y se levantó, esta vez no deje que mi mente divagara en este tema, había decidido superar esto y así lo haría.

Cuando baje ya todos estaban desayunando mi padre me miró con cierta curiosidad pero no hizo ningún comentario tras saludarme, desayunamos en silencio y cuando papá se levantó para ir a trabajar lo detuve en la puerta

"Papá, llévame a trabajar contigo hoy"

"Deberías descansar un poco más, tal vez en un par de semanas"

"Por favor, si me quedo más tiempo aquí jamás voy a superar lo que paso, quiero cambiar de ambiente, distraerme" le dije con una mirada que nunca me había fallado

"Está bien, si crees que esto es lo mejor para ti te apoyo, ve por tu capa te espero aquí"

Salí corriendo y tome mi capa, me la puse mientras bajaba las escaleras, mi padre me esperaba afuera así que grité un "adiós" desde la puerta y empezamos nuestro camino. Mi padre era un buen comerciante, siempre habíamos tenido ciertos lujos, tenía una tienda en la que vendía ropa, comida, utensilios, y todo lo que se necesitaba, tenía varios proveedores y nunca dudaba en fiar a quien lo necesitaba, generalmente se le "olvidaba" quien le debía.

"Porqué este cambio Cornelia? Qué te hizo querer acompañarme?" me preguntó cuando empezó a abrir las puertas de la tienda

"Decidí dejar de vivir de lo que pudo ser, quiero empezar de cero, como si ese capítulo de mi vida no hubiera pasado"

"Te felicito, ahora a trabajar, pero si en algún momento sientes que debes descansar o si necesitas alguien con quien hablar aquí estoy para escucharte" me abrasó y nuestro día de trabajo inició

**Perdón sé que es muy corto pero no tengo inspiración**

**Qué les pareció? Comenten^^**


	11. Intuición

**Hola a todos! Aquí dejo este nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, tal vez me demoraré un poco en subir el siguiente porque van a arreglar mi computador, pero de todas formas trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible aprovechando mis vacaciones :)**

**WITCH gracias a ti por comentar, no me quitas tiempo! Al contrario, me haces muy feliz, trato de continuarlo seguido porque se lo que se siente que un autor deje a medias una historia ;p espero que te guste^^**

**Intuición**

_**Cornelia's POV**_

Empezaba mi quinto día trabajando con mi padre, había escuchado muchos rumores en las calles, algunos eran sobre Caleb y por eso trataba de evitar oírlos, por lo que había escuchado entendí que capturaron a muchos rebeldes pero gracias al trabajo de Caleb, las guardianas y otros rebeldes todos estaban libres, muchos hablaban de una boda después de la coronación de Elyon, la de Caleb y Caroline.

Mi padre trataba de alejarme de todos los comentarios, cuando en la tienda alguien empezaba a hablar del tema me enviaba lejos con cualquier excusa, este gesto era algo que agradecía pero a la vez quería escuchar lo que decían, al parecer tenía un rasgo masoquista en mi personalidad, creo que cuando Caleb vuelva mi padre no lo dejará acercarse a mí…. Esperen ¿cuándo vuelva? No entiendo porque dije eso, después de todo lo que me hizo ¿quiero que vuelva?.

El resto del día traté de distraerme y evitar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Caleb, en especial lo referente a la fecha que sería mañana, lamentablemente mi padre me envió a la ciudad en la noche, tal vez creyendo que me alejaba del dolor que me producía escuchar de Caleb todo el tiempo, llegaría en la tarde.

_**Caleb's POV**_

Estos últimos cinco días habían sido muy agitados, habíamos liberado a los rebeldes capturados el día en que Cedric descubrió una entrada a la Ciudad Infinita, y les habíamos mostrado algo de la Tierra, todos estaban encantados y más animados con la idea de un futuro parecido para Meridian, después robaron el corazón de Kandrakar y por suerte logramos recuperarlo, en fin días muy agitados, lo mejor fue que no enteramos de la fecha de la coronación, sería dentro de dos días.

Estaba en la habitación de Cornelia tratando de pensar en un plan para evitar la coronación de Elyon pero no lo conseguía, mañana debería ser un día importante, además ya había empezado el invierno, su estación favorita, dentro de unas semanas la cascada en la que nos conocimos se congelaría y ella iría a patinar, yo nunca fui un buen patinador pero ella me tenía paciencia, lo que más me preocupaba era que Caroline había estado diciendo que nos casaríamos después de la coronación de Elyon, si esos rumores llegaban a Cornelia mis oportunidades con ella podrían desaparecer, si es que aún existían.

Mañana debía ir a la Tierra a planear más estrategias con las guardianas, como la primera noche sin ella tomé su vestido azul, lo puse contra mi pecho y la soñé a mi lado.

Al día siguiente me dirigí a la Tierra y estaba con las guardianas buscando una forma de llevar a todos mis hombres hacia el castillo sin ser visto mientras Hay Lin jugaba con un lirón

"Es una lástima que no tengas túneles bajo el castillo, tal vez puedas construir uno" dijo Hay Lin, me acerqué a ella y vi lo que ella estaba viendo, la jaula del roedor me dio una grandiosa idea, si abríamos dos portales que conectaran Meridian- Tierra- Castillo, pasaríamos desapercibidos y nuestro ataque sería exitoso. Les expliqué mi plan y todas estuvieron de acuerdo aunque Caroline opuso un poco de resistencia alegando que Hay Lin estaba mal de la cabez y que arruinaríamos todo, sin embargo nadie le prestó atención.

"Sr. Huggles eres un genio" dijo Hay lin mirando al lirón.

_**Harold's POV**_

La noche anterior había enviado a Cornelia a la ciudad, no sé ni siquiera porque lo hice, simplemente fue un presentimiento, mi intuición me dijo que para hoy ella debía estar allá, y no creo que se encuentre con Caleb, o eso espero.

_**Caleb's POV**_

Estaba comiendo en el restaurante cuando Hay Lin sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la senté en una silla y le pasé un vaso con agua

"Caleb, la coronación es hoy, lo puedo sentir" dijo muy preocupada

"Debo llamar a las otras guardianas" tomé el celular de Hay lin y mande un mensaje pidíendoles que vinieran de inmediato, llegaron pronto y Hay Lin les dijo lo mismo que a mí, Will y yo nos miramos por un segundo y después ella hablo

"Está bien vamos" fuimos al sótano y Will abrió un portal, llegamos al lugar donde estaba el ejército, les expliqué todo y empezamos nuestro camino hacia los portales que nos conducirían al castillo.

Estaba con Hay Lin supervisando el paso entre los dos portales, cuando el último hombre pasó sentí su mano en mi hombro

"Tómate un minuto, sabes que ella te ama, estaré al otro lado si me necesitas" después atravesó el portal, debía encontrar la forma de agradecerle por todo, sin duda alguna era la hermana que nunca tuve, saqué el anillo y lo mire por unos segundos

La batalla final por Meridian había comenzado, y lo único que quería era tenerla conmigo, besarla, decirle que la amaba y después de eso ir a luchar

"Todo lo hago por ti" guardé el anillo y atravesé el portal listo para la batalla y me encontré con una gran sorpresa, muchos guardias de Phobos decidieron ayudarnos, esto aumentaba nuestras fuerzas y nuestra confianza.

_**Cornelia's POV**_

Llegué a la ciudad infinita y no había nadie, esto era demasiado extraño, dejé a mi yegua en el establo, vacío igualmente, y me dirigí a las calles, también estaban muy solas, que raro, ni siquiera estaban lo guardias de Phobos, me dirigí a mi cuarto y me sorprendió encontrar todo como lo había dejado, en perfecto orden y limpio, ¿será que él….? No Cornelia, no te hagas ilusiones.

_**Caleb's POV**_

Intentamos entrar en silencio pero nos fue imposible así que decidimos hacer todo más rápido, empezamos a luchar con los guardias mientras las guardianas se encargaban de buscar y rescatar a Elyon, nuestra ventaja en entrenamiento y fuerza se hacía evidente con cada segundo que pasaba, ya llevábamos peleando un buen tiempo cuando con un estruendo una pared se vino abajo y apareció Phobos, mis hombres intentaron atacarlo pero con sus poderes los mandó a volar, en ese momento llegaron las guardianas con Elyon, todas juntaron sus poderes para atacar a Phobos y cuando estaban a punto de mandar su energía Caroline la desvió hacia las demás y se puso frente a Phobos, lo ayudó a parar y miró a las guardianas de forma desafiante

"Ustedes no van a tocarlo!" gritó

"Caroline qué te pasa? Él es el malo, ya se te olvidó?" dijo Will

"No me importa él me prometió que Caleb sería mío si lo ayudaba, y ustedes lo arruinaron todo viniendo para acá hoy, si no pude detenerlas antes lo voy a hacer ahora!" con eso mandó un ataque a las guardianas pero Elyon fue más rápida y cubrió todo con un escudo que hizo rebotar el ataque, esto tumbó a Phobos y Caroline por el tiempo suficiente para que las guardianas y Elyon juntaran fuerzas y los encerraran en celdas

"Así que esto es todo?" dijo Aldarn detrás mio

"Eso creo" dije incrédulo

Elyon envió un haz de luz al cielo y todo se despejó, por primera vez en Meridian, después de muchos años de oscuridad, salía el sol.

_**Cornelia's POV**_

Estaba caminando por la calle principal cuando de repente un haz de luz morada salió del castillo, el cielo se abrió y el sol salió, estaba en shock y cuando reaccioné la calle estaba llena de gente, las raíces habían desaparecido y fueron reemplazadas por hermosas flores y lagos, incluso el castillo lucía diferente, vi a Aldarn al otro lado de la calle y de inmediato subí mi capota y me adentré entre la multitud, después vi a Julian acercándose a Aldarn y a Elyon en un caballo seguida por las guardianas, lo extraño era que faltaba Caroline, me voltee un poco para buscarla y en ese momento lo vi, estaba parado frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, sentí su mirada clavarse en mi y no pude evitar que una lágrima saliera, dio un paso hacia mí y salí a correr, paré cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, definitivamente no estaba lista para volver a verlo, eso era demasiado, sentí unos pasos acercarse y me escondí, eran unas jóvenes que había visto alguna vez pero no recordaba sus nombres

"…..No puedo creer que la guardiana de la Tierra haya hecho eso"

"Ni yo, lo bueno es que ahora Caleb está libre, debemos alistar nuestros mejores vestidos para el baile de esta noche"

"Si, voy a usar el rojo ….." fue lo último que alcancé a oir antes de que desaparecieran por una esquina.

¿Qué hizo Caroline? Necesito averiguarlo, voy a ir esta noche al baile, además ahora Caleb está libre y…. ¿enserio? Ya basta Cornelia!.

_**Caleb's POV**_

Por fin todo había terminado, caminé detrás del caballo de Elyon hasta que encontré a mi padre con Aldarn y las guardianas, miré hacia adelante y encontré dos ojos azules demasiado familiares, clavé mi mirada en Cornelia y vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla, mi cuerpo se movió por inercia hacia ella, cuando di el primer paso mi padre me tomó por el brazo, lo miré por un segundo y cuando volví a voltear ella no estaba ¿acaso fue todo producto de mi imaginación?.

**Qué les pareció? Comenten ^^**


	12. Ya volvieron?

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo^^**

**WITCH loca y desesperada, son las palabras perfectas para definir a Caroline!, de nada Hay Lin me ha sido de mucha ayuda, lo verás en este capítulo, gracias a ti por dejar siempre tus comentarios ^^**

**Ya volvieron?**

_**Caleb's POV**_

Después de creer haber visto a Cornelia estuve muy distraído pero tuve que disimularlo, tomé un baño y me reuní con las guardianas, Hay Lin se acercó a mí y miro a las otras guardianas

"Ya que Caroline no está aquí, y claramente no volverá, creo que es necesario que Caleb les cuente algo sobre ella ¿les cuento yo o prefieres hacerlo tú?" dijo mirándome con seriedad, no entiendo su motivación para hacer esto pero si realmente Cornelia está aquí voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

"Hazlo tu mejor" dije con una media sonrisa

"Caroline atacó a Corny y le dijo a Caleb que si no se alejaba de ella la mataría, esa es la verdadera razón por la que ellos terminaron, pero además Caleb le dijo que la había engañado con Caroline y que quería que se fuera….. tenemos que hacer algo al respecto" dijo poniéndose seria

"Claro que te ayudaremos Caleb, no puedo creer que la loca de Caroline haya hecho eso! Y dinos, Corny vive muy lejos?" dijo Irma

"A unas ocho horas en caballo" no les diría que al parecer la ví, decirlo en voz alta solo aumentaría mis esperanzas.

"Lástima, sería lindo tenerla hoy aquí, pero la vamos a buscar otro día ella debe saber la verdad, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué creen que pasará con Caroline?" dijo Taranee

"No lo sé, pero me imaginó que recibirá un castigo….. nos darán a otra guardiana de la Tierra?" Will hizo la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer

La sala se quedó en total silencio hasta que una mucama nos llamó para asistir al discurso de nuestra nueva reina, las guardianas subieron al podio junto a Elyon y sus padres, Matt, mi padre, la señora Lin y Blunk, yo fui en busca de Trill, una de las cocineras, ella había ayudado a mi padre a criarme y siempre buscaba formas de ayudar a la rebelión, era una de nuestras mejores informantes, la encontré entre la multitud con otras cocineras.

"Trill acompáñame" dije tomando su mano, subimos al podio

"Su Majestad quiero presentarle a Trill, trabajó en la cocina del castillo por años arriesgando su vida todos los días, siempre nos ayudó con información valiosa y algunas veces con un plato de comida caliente"

"Es cierto, ella nos salvó la vida dos veces" intervino Will

"Entonces debe ser recompensada" dijo Elyon mirando con ternura a la mujer que se arrodillaba frente a ella

"Su coronación es suficiente recompensa" dijo Trill, Elyon la ayudó a pararse mientras decía

"Por favor Trill déjame darte algo"

"Solo tengo un deseo, me daría gran alegría que usara esto, es suyo Su Alteza" saco un collar con una gema verde y lo puso en el cuello de Elyon "pertenecía a su madre la reina Weira, cuando ella murió se lo robé a Phobos esperando que algún día…." Elyon la interrumpió y la abrazó

"Muchas gracias, jamás me lo quitaré" después se dirigió al público "Amigos, la reconstrucción de Meridian iniciará mañana, ésta noche celebraremos!" todo el mundo aplaudió y nos dirigimos hacia un salón de baile sin techo hermosamente decorado, todos empezaron a bailar, comer, y disfrutar del aire de libertad que se sentía en la atmósfera, estaba distraído cuando Hay Lin me sacudió el brazo

"Mira quien está aquí" voltee y ahí estaba ella, con su vestido azul y más hermosa que nunca, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ella empezó a alejarse " qué esperas? Ve tras ella" dijeron todas las guardianas al unísono, esto me sacó del trance en el que estaba y comencé a seguirla. Bajé unas escaleras y la vi sentada al borde de una fuente, pasaba su mano por la superficie del agua mientras miraba hacia el fondo de la fuente, contuve las ganas de correr a ella y me acerqué caminado despacio, empezó a sonar una canción lenta (**A/N empieza a sonar Mi Mancherai de Josh Groban ^^)**, cuando estuve detrás de ella me arrodille y le susurré al oído

"Feliz aniversario"

_**Cornelia´s POV**_

Después de decidir ir al baile me dirigí a la Ciudad Infinita, había mucha gente así que nadie me noto, fui a mi antigua habitación y tomé mi vestido favorito, me lo puse y arreglé un poco mi cabello, esperé hasta que oscureciera y empecé a caminar hacia el castillo, había música y todo el mundo estaba bailando y comiendo, vi a las guardianas y después a Caleb, de todos los días ¿por qué tenía que ser justo hoy que la rebelión debía ganar?, empecé a caminar y baje por unas escaleras que me condujeron a una fuente muy linda, me senté en el borde y metí mi mano en el agua tratando de poner mi mente en blanco.

"Feliz aniversario" susurró Caleb en mi oído, me giré para verlo y nuestras narices se rozaron, me paré de inmediato y me alejé de él, estuvimos parados en un incómodo silencio que me pareció eterno, decidí decir algo para terminarlo

"Felicidades, debes sentirte muy orgulloso, por fin liberaste a Meridian" una frase simple que no hacía daño, esa era la clave

"Si, pero ahora viene un triunfo mayor en mi vida" dijo sonriendo, el dolor empezó

"Felicitaciones por eso también, espero que Caroline te haga muy feliz" _yo te hubiera hecho feliz_ pensé con tristeza, de repente tomo mi mano

"Cornelia, lo que pasó con Caroline fue….." no quería saber los pormenores de su relación

"Tú no tienes por qué darme explicaciones Caleb" dije soltando mi mano y dando media vuelta para irme, me tomó de brazo y con un movimiento rápido me apretó contra su pecho

"Si no quieres escucharme al menos baila lo que resta de esta canción conmigo" dijo y puso sus manos en mi cintura, instintivamente mis brazos subieron a su cuello, empezamos a movernos con la música y note que era una canción que ya conocía, mi madre me la cantaba cuando me enseñaba italiano, un idioma que se usa en la Tierra y que nunca me explique cómo mi madre lo conocía pero me la había enseñado y yo había hecho lo mismo con Caleb, ya casi estaba terminando y venía la parte más triste, Caleb empezó a cantar en mi oído

"_Mi mancherá l'immensitá dei nostri giorni e notti insieme noi_

_i tuoi sorrisi quando si fa buio_

_la tua ingenuita da bambina tu_

En este momento me apretó aún más contra él

_mi mancherai amore mio mi guardo e trovo un vuoto dentro me_

_E l'allegria amica mia va via con te"_

"Cásate conmigo" dijo y después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, respondí a su beso sin dudarlo hasta que los recuerdos hicieron eco en mi cabeza _No quiero mentirte, anoche Caroline apareció en mi habitación y entre nosotros… bueno pasó lo que tenía que pasar y me di cuenta de que a quien realmente quiero es a ella... es claro que no puedo cumplir lo que te prometí porque no siento lo que creía sentir por ti…...Cornelia acabas de perder a tu bebé_

Me alejé de él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz

"No me vuelvas a tocar ¿Caroline te dejó? Yo no pienso ser lo que era antes Caleb, la persona que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarte, para cuidarte, desapareció"

"Yo puedo explicártelo todo…" dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí, retrocedí un poco para conservar la distancia entre nosotros

"Ya te dije que no era necesario, Caleb lo nuestro termino, tú lo terminaste…. Te deseo lo mejor, hasta nunca Caleb" di media vuelta decidida a marcharme

"Espera, Cornelia por favor…."

"Caleb" oímos la voz de Thomas desde arriba de las escaleras "¿qué haces ahí? Ven a celebrar con nosotros!"

"Tus amigos te esperan, vete de una vez"

"Caleb ven o bajaremos por ti" amenazó Thomas con algunos de sus amigos, al parecer no me habían visto

"Ahora me vas a presentar delante de todos?" le pregunté desafiante

"Eso es lo que pensé" dije tras su silencio, Thomas y sus amigos empezaron a bajar, Caleb se distrajo y yo aproveché para escabullirme, subí por otras escaleras y estaba a punto de salir cuando accidentalmente choqué con alguien, caí al suelo y me di un golpe en el brazo

"Por favor discúlpame estaba muy distraída" dijo una voz aguda

"Hay Lin?, no te preocupes fue mi culpa" dije y ella me ayudó a levantarme

"Corny que alegría verte" me abrazó como si fuéramos hermanas que llevaban años sin verse "te iba a saludar antes pero estabas ocupada, y dime, ya volvieron?"

"Lo siento pero prefiero no hablar de ese tema, nos vemos después Hay Lin, adiós", me mezclé con la multitud hasta salir del castillo, después fui a la Ciudad Infinita para recoger mis cosas, esta vez me llevé lo que había dejado la vez anterior y empecé la cabalgata hacia mi casa, esperaba no tener que volver jamás a este lugar.

**Qué les pareció? Comenten^^ **

**Aquí les dejo la traducción de esa parte de la canción**

Voy a extrañar la inmensidad de nuestros días y noches juntos

Tus sonrisas cuando se hace de noche

Tu ingenuidad de niña, tu

Te voy a extrañar amor mío

Me miro y encuentro un vacío dentro de mí

Y la alegría amiga mía se va contigo

**Josh Groban- Mi mancherai**


	13. Siempre supe que eras especial

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste^^**

**NoahTheHedgehog me alegra mucho! Espero poder responder todas tus dudas a continuación, gracias por comentar^^**

**WITCH si es una de mis canciones favoritas y me inspiró a escribir el anterior capítulo, si es como criada, suena un poco extraño pero al escribir la historia no encontré un sinónimo (estoy escribiendo en la madrugada y a veces me trabo un poco), me alegra mucho, gracias por comentar^^**

**Siempre supe que eras especial**

La fiesta había terminado, Cornelia estaba camino a su casa y Caleb se encontraba en su nueva habitación en el castillo de Elyon, era una habitación inmensa, con 2 balcones, una salita y con la cama más grande que Caleb había visto, en este momento se encontraba recostado sin poder dormir.

_**Caleb's POV**_

Estaba mirando al techo desde hace 3 horas, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido con Cornelia, yo realmente la había lastimado, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente contra mi voluntad

_Cornelia volteo su cabeza y nuestras narices se rozaron, estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella se paró y alejó de mí, estuvimos en silencio por un momento hasta que ella hablo_

_"Felicidades, debes sentirte muy orgulloso, por fin liberaste a Meridian", volver a escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo me dio nostalgia, era claro que hoy era el día que tanto había esperado… debía empezar a declararme poco a poco y además hacerle saber que la seguía amando._

_"Si, pero ahora viene un triunfo mayor en mi vida" dije con una sonrisa, el solo hecho de imaginar lo que haría a continuación me hacía feliz_

_"Felicitaciones por eso también, espero que Caroline te haga muy feliz" así que ella también había oído los rumores, ya era hora de arreglar todo lo que Caroline había arruinado, tome su mano_

_"Cornelia, lo que pasó con Caroline fue….." empecé a explicarle pero ella me interrumpió_

"_Tú no tienes por qué darme explicaciones Caleb" soltó su mano y dio media vuelta decidida a irse, la tomé por el brazo y la apreté contra mi pecho_

_"Si no quieres escucharme al menos baila lo que resta de esta canción conmigo" bajé mis brazos a su cintura y ella colocó los suyos alrededor de mi cuello, Cornelia siempre había querido un baile lento conmigo ya que en las pocas fiestas en la Ciudad Infinita yo la ignoraba o le pedía que se quedara en la habitación así que no quería perder esta oportunidad, además, conocía muy bien la canción, Cornelia me la había enseñado porque era en un idioma que yo desconocía y ella dominaba, la parte que venía era el final de la canción y reflejaba lo que yo sentí cuando la dejé ir, cante en su oído mientras la apretaba aún más contra mí y cuando la canción termino no me pude contener_

"_Cásate conmigo", pensé hacer esto de otra forma pero mis sentimientos tomaron el control y en un segundo la estaba besando, ella respondió a mi beso y sentí que el tiempo no había pasado, que estábamos en nuestra habitación lejos de todo y de todos, estaba a punto de bajar a su cuello cuando ella se alejó y me miró con dolor en sus ojos_

_"No me vuelvas a tocar ¿Caroline te dejó? Yo no pienso ser lo que era antes Caleb, la persona que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarte, para cuidarte, desapareció" perfecto ahora ella creía que la estaba usando, esto debía terminar, ella tenía que escucharme_

_"Yo puedo explicártelo todo…" empecé pero fui interrumpido de nuevo_

_"Ya te dije que no era necesario, Caleb lo nuestro termino, tú lo terminaste…. Te deseo lo mejor, hasta nunca Caleb" volvió a darme la espalda_

_"Espera, Cornelia por favor…." Necesitaba que ella me escuchara y me entendiera pero otra vez fui interrumpido_

_"Caleb" oímos la voz de Thomas desde arriba de las escaleras "¿qué haces ahí? Ven a celebrar con nosotros!" tenía que llegar en este momento para interrumpirme!_

_"Tus amigos te esperan, vete de una vez" esto me dolió más de lo que esperaba, ella no quería mi compañía._

_"Caleb ven o bajaremos por ti" amenazó Thomas con algunos de sus amigos, acaso no veía que estaba en algo importante?_

_"Ahora me vas a presentar delante de todos?" preguntó Cornelia, estaba elaborando una respuesta que le dijera que sí y que le hiciera entender que la amaba, pero me tomó más tiempo del que ella estaba dispuesta a esperar y tomo mi silencio como una negativa_

_"Eso es lo que pensé" en ese momento Thomas y sus amigos empezaron a bajar, los miré por un segundo y cuando volví la vista ella había desaparecido de nuevo, esta mujer tenía una habilidad única para desaparecer!_

"_Vamos Caleb qué haces aquí solo?" dijo Thomas_

"_No estaba solo… debo buscarla, vayan y diviértanse ustedes" fui al bosque, no creía que se hubiera escondido en otro lugar, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir…_

Claramente no la había encontrado, había buscado por horas y casi me quedé sin voz de tanto gritar su nombre, después volví al palacio y me dieron esta habitación, _perfecta para ella_ pensé en cuanto entre, aquí estaría cómoda y podría decorar todo a su gusto, yo me encargaría de darle todo lo que quisiera… debo buscarla y decirle la verdad, sino ¿qué sentido tuvo ganar la guerra? El objetivo era ser libres y felices y sin Cornelia yo no era ninguno de los dos.

_**Cornelia's POV**_

Llegué a casa cuando mi padre salía a trabajar, me ayudó a desmontar y me preguntó cómo me había ido

"Bien, fue algo extraño….. Los rebeldes ganaron y fue la coronación de Elyon, ya no estamos más bajo el control de Phobos!" mi padre me abrazó y me arrastro hasta la casa dando gritos de alegría, mi madre y hermana bajaron, cuando oyeron la buena noticia se alegraron mucho también" decidimos ir todos juntos al pueblo a celebrar.

Nos estábamos preparando para salir cuando un portal morado apareció en medio de la sala, un hombre con túnica de color lila claro salió de él y abrazó a mi padre

"Harold, han pasado tantos años" dijo separándose de mi padre

"Lo sé Oráculo" ¿Oráculo?...

"Y tu eres Cornelia, te felicito Harold tienes una hija muy bella, ¿dónde están Lizzie y tu otra hija?" preguntó mirando a su alrededor

"Se deben estar arreglando, espera ya las llamo" mi padre se disponía a llamarlas pero el Oráculo lo detuvo

"No es necesario, yo vengo por Cornelia, luego te lo explico" volteó para verme a los ojos "vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder" miré a mi padre con duda pero el asintió

"Haz lo que te dice"

El Oráculo extendió su mano y la tomé, juntos atravesamos el portal y nos encontramos en un hall también morado, esto era muy extraño

"Disculpe Oráculo pero…"

"Quieres saber por qué estás aquí, bueno no te puedo revelar todo ahora, pero te voy a contar lo que pasó con la ex guardiana de la Tierra, ella se unió a Phobos, traicionó a sus compañeras y a la confianza que le tuvimos al prestarle el poder que tenía" dijo serio

"Así que los poderes de las guardianas no son propios de ellas, simplemente son prestados?" yo creía que nacían con ese poder

"Solo en este caso, ella no nació para ser guardiana, las demás sí"

"Entonces la verdadera guardiana de la…"

"Todo a su debido tiempo, espérame aquí, no tardo" salió por una puerta y alcancé a ver el cielo de este planeta, adivinen como: morado.

Habían pasado unos diez minutos cuando la puerta se abrió y un señor con túnica azul y barba blanca apareció

"Ven conmigo por favor" al salir vi que el morado había desaparecido y un cielo azul rodeaba todo, nunca había visto un cielo tan bonito como este pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue ver a las guardianas, la Maga, Elyon y Caleb junto al Oráculo, quien extendió la mano hacia mí invitándome a acercarme, así lo hice y el empezó a hablar

"Y como les venía diciendo, Caroline será despojada de sus recuerdos y del poco poder que le quedaba, creo que ustedes ya se conocen pero sino ella es Cornelia, la verdadera Guardiana de la Tierra" quede estupefacta al igual que todos los demás menos Elyon que jamás me había visto, se acercó a mí con una sonrisa

"Hola, yo soy Elyon y soy la reina de Meridian, y tú de dónde eres?" preguntó inocentemente, salí del shock en el que había quedado para poder responderle

"De Meridian, estuve anoche en su coronación"

"Corny que alegría que seas tú la guardiana de la Tierra, siempre supe que eras especial" dijo Hay Lin y me abrasó

"Bueno creo que ya sabes que nos agradas, pero de todas formas lo diré formalmente" dijo Will extendiendo su mano hacia mí "bienvenida al grupo Cornelia, creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que estoy feliz de que seas tú quien viene a complementar nuestro equipo" estreché su mano y sonreí pero no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna

"Sé lo que estás pensando, no, no es una broma, te debo una explicación pero te la daré en privado"_ Oráculo… claro! Mi padre me hablo de él es el ser más sabio del Universo lo sabe todo acerca de todo y todos en todas las dimensiones_

"Exacto, me alegra que lo hayas deducido" wow esto es extraño me pregunto si el sabrá….

"Niña y niño, esperabas mellizos Cornelia"

"¿¡QUÉ!? Escuché el grito de Caleb, lo miré y en sus ojos jamás había visto tanto dolor.

**Que les pareció? Comenten^^**


	14. Mellizos?

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo^^**

**NoahTheHedgehog me alegro, lo sé es algo que tenía planeado desde el principio ;) si, voy a seguir entretejiendo las historias pero, claramente, con un enfoque CxC por lo que no ira totalmente igual a la serie, si ellos serán un tema recurrente, gracias por comentar ^^**

**Mellizos?**

"_Niña y niño, esperabas mellizos Cornelia"_

_"¿¡QUÉ!? Escuché el grito de Caleb, lo miré y en sus ojos jamás había visto tanto dolor._

Mi mano se puso automáticamente sobre mi vientre "mellizos?" repetí sin apartar mi mirada de Caleb que se había quedado estupefacto mirando al suelo

"Si, lamento mucho lo que pasó y sé que has tenido que pasar por mucho últimamente pero espero que con el tiempo te empieces a sentir mejor" en ese momento Caleb levantó la mirada y tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, se acercó a mí y me tomo de los brazos sin importarle que todos nos estaban mirando

"De qué está hablando Cornelia?" me miró directo a los ojos y empecé a sentir las lágrimas formarse, jamás pensé que debería decirle lo de nuestro bebé, mejor dicho bebés, a Caleb, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada

"Caleb suéltame" necesitaba huir de esta situación

"No hasta que me expliques qué es eso de los_ mellizos_, creo que merezco una explicación, dime de quién eran, con quién me engañaste, eres una ….." me solté y le di una cachetada, esto era una infamia!, él me engañaba y ahora me pedía cuentas?

"Yo no soy como tu Caleb, yo NUNCA te engañé y de mí no mereces más que desprecio así que no me reclames nada porque no tienes derecho!" por fin me pude desahogar un poco del dolor que tenía adentro, miré hacia los demás sintiéndome muy apenada, debía ser muy incómodo ser un espectador en esta clase de situaciones, pero ninguno hizo ademán de alejarse, Elyon era la más sorprendida porque era la única que no sabía de antemano mi pasada relación con Caleb.

"Eso significa que eso bebés eran…" dijo Caleb sin ser capaz de terminar la frase

"Tuyos, aunque claro para ti debe ser un alivio saber que están muertos, así puedes ir tras Caroline sin sentir alguna responsabilidad con ellos" esta era la primera vez que decía en voz alta que mi…mis bebés estaban muertos, decirlo era demasiado doloroso, era aceptarlo, era resignarse a la idea de que nunca los conocería, de que nunca me dirían _mamá_.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Cornelia? Por qué no me dijiste de tu embarazo? Tenía derecho a saberlo!" él no tenía derecho de nada! solo quería lastimarlo así que saque toda mi rabia en una frase

"Bueno ya lo sabes, y ¿quieres saber otra cosa? si nuestros hijos están muertos es por TU culpa TU los mataste" le grité y todo el mundo hizo un gran "Oh", si no lo hubieran hecho no habría recordado su presencia, el Oráculo impidió que Caleb respondiera

"Sé que esto es un tema delicado pero debo explicarles lo de sus nuevos poderes…." Después de eso no escuché nada, tan solo entendí que podía mover objetos con la mente, le decían telekinesis, sentí la mirada de Caleb en mi todo el tiempo y cuando se fue sentí mucho alivio, el Oráculo abrió un portal para mi casa y me prometió una explicación a todo luego.

En mi casa no había nadie y me fui a dormir, tuve suerte de no tener ningún sueño y dormí hasta bien entrada la tarde del siguiente día.

_**Caleb's POV**_

"Bueno ya lo sabes, y ¿quieres saber otra cosa? si nuestros hijos están muertos es por TU culpa TU los mataste" después de esa frase no pude prestar atención a nada, el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en Kandrakar solo pude mirar a Cornelia, no entiendo como pude haberla acusado de traicionarme, fui un idiota, cuando nos tuvimos que ir quise acercarme a ella pero la Maga me lo impidió, me dijo "dale espacio", en cuanto atravesamos el portal pedí permiso a Elyon para irme, me dio lo que quedaba del día y decidí encerrarme en la habitación de la Ciudad Infinita, note que Cornelia se había llevado todas sus cosas, me imagine con ella y con nuestros bebés, vaya…. Nuestros bebés, pero eso ya no era posible porque ellos estaban muertos y era mi culpa, era un asesino, y el peor de todos, había matado a mis propios hijos, los hijos que tanto deseaba, y ahora sentía que los amaba como no había amado a nadie con solo una excepción, su madre, mi Cornelia.

Mi padre entró en mi habitación

"Qué tal hijo?, me contaron que estabas aquí y quise pasar a ver cómo estabas" dijo y se sentó a mi lado

"Padre….Cornelia es la nueva guardiana de la Tierra"

"Enserio? Que bien! Así podrás acercarte a ella, a mí no me engañaste, yo sé que nunca dejaste de amarla" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Ella estaba embarazada….."

"Que alegría, espera, dijiste _estaba_, acaso ella…" no fue capaz de terminar la frase

"Los perdió, eran mellizos, una niña y un niño, y todo es mi culpa, ella me lo dijo, yo mate a nuestros hijos" puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, esto era demasiado doloroso

"Lo lamento hijo, pero no es tu culpa, tú ni siquiera sabías que ibas a ser padre" trato de consolarme pero eso solo me hacía sentir peor, yo no sabía que iba a ser padre pero eso no quita el hecho de que boté a Cornelia a su suerte junto con los bebés, mis bebés.

"Padre quiero estar solo, no quiero sonar grosero pero por favor vete" le dije sin mirarlo, sentí su mano en mi hombro y después la cama se sacudió un poco

"Está bien, pero no te atormentes, mejor ve, búscala y habla con ella" después escuché como la puerta se cerraba, ¿acaso no merecía ser feliz?

_**Normal POV**_

Las guardianas estaban en el restaurante de la señora Lin hablando sobre lo anteriormente ocurrido

"No puedo creer que Corny sea nuestra nueva compañera" dijo Hay Lin muy alegre

"Lo que yo no puedo creer es lo de los bebés, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Caleb sería padre?" dijo Taranee algo sorprendida, no podía imaginarse a un hombre como Caleb en rol de papá, para ella él era el líder de los rebeldes que siempre estaba combatiendo por su vida.

"Si eso fue muy triste, pero lo que dijo Cornelia de que Caleb había matado a los bebés, eso sí que se pasó de la raya, pobre Caleb debe sentirse el peor ser humano del Universo" afirmo Will

"Pero ahora que es una de nosotras podemos contarle la verdad y ayudar a Caleb a recuperarla" dijo Irma

El resto de la tarde las chicas comieron y se divirtieron un rato, después partieron a sus casas sin saber que el mal en Meridian no había acabado y que al siguiente día les esperaba una gran sorpresa.

**Sé que es algo corto pero igual me gustaría saber su opinión, Comenten^^**


	15. Primera misión

**Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo**

**WITCH Si, tal vez un poco pero imagina el dolor de Cornelia cuando Caleb la deja y después le dicen que perdió los mellizos que deseaba, tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma. Este capítulo tiene un pequeño obsequio para ti, espero que te guste, gracias por comentar^^ **

**Primera misión**

_**Hay Lin's POV**_

Me desperté temprano e invité a las chicas a pasar el día en el restaurante, queríamos invitar a Corny pero no sabíamos cómo ubicarla, después de almorzar estábamos en el parque hablando de todo un poco cuando el corazón de Kandrakar empezó a brillar, Will abrió un portal y llegamos a una aldea que había sido destruida, Will nos transformó y vimos llegar a Caleb, estábamos en una colina.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" dijo Caleb

"No sabemos acabamos de llegar" respondió Taranee

Drake salió del humo que cubría la aldea y estaba muy herido, tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza y su ojo derecho

"Caleb, guardianas!" dijo corriendo hacia nosotros

"Drake qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Caleb a su amigo

"Los caballeros de la venganza nos atacaron!, después se fueron y se llevaron a Tynar diciendo que era un traidor" dijo y agachó la mirada

"Por qué se unió a la rebelión? Son unos perdedores!" dije poniendo mi mano sobre el hombro de Drake, pero ¿quiénes eran los caballeros de la venganza?

"Tenemos que averiguar quién será el próximo objetivo" dijo Caleb

"Creo que soy yo" escuchamos la voz de Vathek a nuestras espaldas, se encontraba en la orilla de un lago

"Vathek?" dijo Caleb

"Yo traicioné a Phobos, si tomaron a Tynar el próximo seré yo, y los enfrentaré solo además su líder es Raythor" dijo muy serio

"No lo permitiremos Vathek, tú eres nuestro amigo!" exclamó Will acercándose a él

"Muchas gracias pero no quiero arriesgarlos"

"Vamos a un lugar cerrado" empezó Will "tengo un plan" nos dirigimos a una de las construcciones que los "caballeros de la venganza" habían destruido, más tarde le preguntare a Drake de quienes se trata

"¿Dónde está la guardiana de la Tierra?" preguntó de repente Drake

"Ohhh, lo olvidamos, Caleb, Corny vive cerca?" exclamó Will

"Si, a unos veinte minutos, voy por ella?" preguntó ansioso, era claro que se moría de ganas por ir tras ella

"Hay Lin llévalo para que te guíe" dijo Will "mientras nosotros terminaremos de acordar el plan"

Tomé a Caleb por los brazos y volamos hasta la casa de Corny, era la casa más bonita que había visto en Meridian, tenía dos pisos, balcones y un jardincito en el frente, dejamos de volar y antes de entrar la curiosidad me ganó

"Tu venías hasta aquí a visitarla?" le pregunté, era muy lejos de la ciudad de Meridian, incluso volando eran horas

"Si, cada vez que podía, empecé a venir todos los fines de semana y a descuidar mi trabajo, cuando la situación se volvió insoportable le pedí que fuera a vivir conmigo, tan solo llevábamos seis meses juntos, y bueno el resto de la historia te la contaré luego si quieres" dijo y paramos frente a la puerta de la casa, tocó el aldabón y una ventana del segundo piso se abrió, era una pequeña, en pocos segundos la puerta estaba abierta y Caleb alzando a una niña rubia

"Caleb! Que bueno que estás aquí, te he extrañado mucho, vamos a jugar?" dijo la niña, era muy parecida a Corny, sin duda alguna era su hermanita

"Será en otra ocasión Lilly, necesito a tu hermana"

"¿Quién era Lilly?" se escuchó una voz masculina acercándose, en la puerta apareció un señor de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos azules, miró a Caleb un par de segundos y explotó

"Qué haces tú aquí? Si viniste a buscar a Cornelia olvídalo, te prohíbo acercarte a ella y a mi familia" tomó A Lilly a la fuerza y la entró a la casa "Ahora vete y déjanos en paz" iba a cerrar la puerta pero Caleb lo impidió

"Harold por favor necesito a Cornelia" dijo y fue entrando a la casa, yo entré tras él, jamás me había sentido tan ignorada en mi vida.

"Y para qué? Para jugar con ella? Caleb yo confié en ti, te di a mi más grande tesoro y tu simplemente la botaste cuando te aburriste" dijo Harold muy serio, Lilly no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista

"Harold todo lo que dije es cierto, yo jamás jugué con ella, tu hija es el amor de mi vida, si tan solo me dejaran explicarles me entenderían" dijo el desesperado, era claro que no solo tenía una estrecha relación con Cornelia sino que también con su familia, por más que quisiera que las cosas entre ellos se arreglaran debía intervenir

"Disculpe señor, yo soy Hay Lin la guardiana del Aire, no sé si está enterado pero Corny es la guardiana de la Tierra y la necesitamos, es una emergencia" Harold me miró sin saber de dónde salí, se quedó pensativo un momento y después murmuro

"Claro era de esperarse…." Subió la voz "Cornelia baja por favor"

"Harold…." Empezó Caleb

"No me expliques nada Caleb, si tanto dices amarla cuídala" alguien empezó a bajar las escaleras

"Qué pasa papá?" era Cornelia, cuando bajó el último escalón reparó en nuestra presencia

"Hay Lin, Caleb ¿qué hacen aquí?" preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza, miré a Caleb que se había quedado como hipnotizado mirándola.

"Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, hoy es oficialmente tu primera misión como guardiana"

"Está bien, vamos" pasó entre Caleb y yo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre

"Cuídate" dijo él sonriendo

"Como ordenes" después salimos y tomamos un caballo en el que se fue Caleb mientras que yo llevé a Corny., llegamos y nos explicaron el plan, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver el abrasó que le dio Drake a Cornelia, aunque claro Drake era uno de los mejores amigo de Caleb y debía conocer a Cornelia hace mucho, Vathek también la saludó con mucha ternura, al parecer nuestra guardiana de la Tierra tenía encantado al ejercito de los rebeldes

"El plan está entendido?" dijo Will y todos asentimos " Bien, Cornelia te voy a transformar, se siente un poco extraño al principio pero no te preocupes, no duele y es rápido"

"Está bien adelante" Corny estaba quieta y sin cerrar los ojos, después una esfera amarilla la envolvió y en pocos segundos apareció en su uniforme que consistía en una falda larga morada, un top verde, medias como las de todas y botas moradas, pensé_ se ve muy linda_ y no fui la única, todos estaban con la boca abierta, en especial Caleb y Drake.

"¿Qué tan mal me veo?" dijo tímida al sentir nuestras miradas sobre ella

"Te ves muy bien, no te preocupes, te ves más hermosa que de costumbre si es que eso es posible" dijo Caleb sin siquiera parpadear, esto hizo que Corny se ruborizara y se viera aún más tierna.

"Bueno ya que todas estamos listas manos a la obra!" dijo Taranee, decidimos que Drake se quedara en la aldea porque estaba muy herido.

Nuestro plan consistía en hacerles creer a los caballeros de la venganza que Vathek estaba solo, y cuando se confiaran BAM caíamos por sorpresa y lo atacábamos, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Vathek se adentró al bosque y empezó a gritar

"Raythor aquí estoy para luchar" de repente una telaraña apareció de la nada y lo envolvió tirándolo al suelo, genial ahora ya sabemos donde está Miranda, apareció ella junto con Raythor y el Cazador

"Alguna otra cosa que quieras decir Vathek?" dijo Raythor

"Sólo una, tengo buenos amigos" esa era mi pie, entré y forme un tornado que tumbó a Miranda, luego las demás entraron y uno de los caballeros montado en una animal como un rinoceronte se nos abalanzó, envolví las patas del animal en el aire y eso le impidió avanzar

"Tienes calor vaquero?" dijo Irma y disparó un chorro de agua tumbando al jinete

Raythor y el Cazador empezaron a correr hacia nosotros

"Vienen por nosotros" dijo Caleb

"Muchas gracias capitán obvio" dijo Corny y tuvimos que contener la risa, nos desplegamos para atacar, vi que Corny no hacía nada

"Corny no tengas miedo de usar tus poderes confía en ti"

"Pero no sé qué hacer" me gritó en respuesta

"Intenta!"

_**Cornelia's POV**_

Debía hacer algo para atacar, me elevé en el aire y señalé al suelo, con mi mano fui trazando la ruta que quería que tomaran unas plantas como lazos para atrapar a Raythor y al Cazador y mágicamente lo que imaginaba empezaba a suceder, los atrapé y todos nos acercamos a ver

"Cornelia es suficiente!" gritó Taranee, voltee a verla y las plantas la estaban atrapando a ella también, después a todas, las plantas crecieron formando un círculo en el que Caleb y yo quedamos atrapados, intenté imaginar que las plantas desaparecían pero era inútil.

"No puedo hacerlas parar" le dije a Caleb

"Trata!" cerré los ojos y mandé toda mi fuerza al suelo, este se abrió en placas, había causado un terremoto y Caleb estaba ahí!

"No quería causar un terremoto!" las plantas estaban en todas partes, no sabía qué hacer y todo lo que hacía solo empeoraba las cosas

"Vathek!" grito Caleb, me giré para ver como los caballeros de la venganza se llevaban a Vathek, caí al suelo de rodillas y un par de minutos después todo despareció, me quedé ahí mirando al suelo, no estoy segura de que el Oráculo haya tomado la mejor decisión, todo estaba tan bien planeado y yo lo arruiné todo. Sentí que me rodeaban y alcé la mirada, eran las guardianas y Caleb, Hay Lin se arrodillo a mi lado y me abrasó por un costado

"Vamos Corny no llores, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa"

"Si lo fue, si hubiera sido Caroline y no yo no se hubieran llevado a Vathek, el Oráculo se equivocó, yo no nací para esto" dije levantándome con la ayuda de Irma, quien no soltó m mano y dijo

"Eso no es cierto, te aseguró que nuestra primera vez con los poderes no lo hicimos bien, pregúntale a Caleb, es solo cuestión de práctica y rescataremos a Vathek no te preocupes, ahora debemos empezar a entrenar para que esto no ocurra de nuevo"

"Lo que dice Irma es verdad Cornelia, nosotras hemos tenido que entrenar mucho para tener el dominio que poseemos, ayer te enteraste de que eres una guardiana y hoy tuviste que afrontar tu primera misión, nosotras al menos tuvimos tiempo para practicar, ya verás que todo sale bien" dijo Will tomando mi otra mano

"Gracias por ser tan comprensivas, les prometo que voy a entrenar para no cometer los mismo errores de hoy, eso jamás se repetirá" dije sonriendo

Caleb no trató de acercarse esta vez y yo lo agradecí, Will abrió un portal hacia el castillo y Elyon nos recibió, le contamos lo sucedido y al igual que todas me apoyo y entendió, estábamos en una salita esperando a que los padres adoptivos de Elyon llegaran para que los conociera, entraron y Elyon procedió con la presentación, cuando me acerqué a ellos sentí que detallaban cada uno de mis rasgos

"Mamá, papá quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva guardiana de la Tierra ella es…." Elyon fue interrumpida por su padre

"Cornelia? Dime, ese es tu nombre?" me sorprendió que me conociera, yo no recuerdo haberlos visto nunca

"Si, como lo sabe?"

"Tú eres la hija de Harold y Lizzie?" esta vez fue la madre de la reina quien preguntó, pero yo también quería una respuesta

"Si lo soy ¿cómo lo sa…."

"Esto es increíble, yo creía que ellos habían…. Bueno tu sabes" dijo ella pero sólo para su esposo

"Yo también, y dime ¿cómo están tus padres?"

"Ellos están bien, pero no entiendo ustedes de donde los conocen, serían tan amables de explicarlo?" dije un poco molesta, se miraron y después ella empezó a hablar

"Bueno nosotros los conocimos hace años, la última vez que te vimos eras una bebé! Podría abrazarte?" asentí y ella me abrazó con fuerza

"Mi nombre es Miradel y él es mi esposo Alborn" dijo cuando nos separamos o más bien cuando me soltó

"Por favor trae a tus padres aquí tan pronto como puedas, debes enterarte de algo muy importante acerca de tu familia" genial más secretos

"Bien, lo haré…. Ya es de noche creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa, me prestarían un caballo?" quería salir de ahí rápidamente, no soportaba las miradas de Miradel y Alborn

"Pero tú vives muy lejos Corny, mejor ven y quédate en mi casa, a mis padres no les molestará" intervino Hay Lin

"Pero a los míos sí" me gustaría quedarme con Hay Lin pero después de que Caleb apareciera en mi casa no quería causarle más disgustos a mi padre

"No te preocupes ellos entenderán"

"Está bien" dije sonriéndole

"Bueno Will estamos cansadas, abre un portal" dijo Irma, Will hizo lo que le pedían y nos despedimos de todos, Caleb se quedaba en Meridian y eso era un alivio para mí porque en la Tierra él siempre dormía en la casa de Hay Lin, atravesamos el portal y me preparé para las preguntas que vendrían.

**Qué les pareció? Comenten ^^**


End file.
